


The Eager Slave

by good_mythical_miles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_mythical_miles/pseuds/good_mythical_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link are in an established dom/sub relationship, but Link wants to take it to another level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett enveloped a shaking, exhausted Link in his embrace. He nuzzled into the nape of his neck, muttering, “You were so good tonight, babe.”

“I’m glad. I’m… That was a lot of work.” A breathless giggle escaped his mouth.

Rhett kissed him deeply before climbing out of their bed, which was damp from perspiration and other bodily fluids. “What kind of tea do you want, sweetie?”

“Hmm… Peppermint, please.”

“Got it. Be right back.”

“Uh, Rhett?”

“What?” The larger man paused in the doorway.

“You forgot about the handcuffs.”

“OH!” Rhett ran back over to the bedside where his lover was waiting. He unlocked them, apologizing with a laugh. He kissed Link on the forehead before getting him his tea.

Rhett handed Link the steaming cup of tea. It was their aftercare ritual. A hot cup of tea never failed to relax the submissive. Rhett loved pampering Link after their rough nights. He always had a nagging voice in the back of his head worrying about whether or not Link could handle the current state of their relationship.

Link blew on it before taking a sip. “Mmmm,” he hummed, enjoying his beverage. Rhett climbed back into the bed next to him. “Rhett, I’ve been…thinking.”

“About what?”

“About our…agreement. About this whole dom/sub thing.”

“Is it getting to be too much for you?” Rhett asked, stroking his fingers through Link’s raven hair.

“Not at all! I was actually thinking about taking it to a new level.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Rhett was lost.

“Well, you know about slavery…”

“Slavery?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“Like, whips and chains and menial labor?”

“No! Well, maybe,” Link chuckled. “It would just depend on what you’d expect from me!” He took another sip.

“So, you’re saying you want to be my slave?”

“Exactly.”

“I mean, that’s not too different from our situation now. Am I right? Instead of just dom/sub we’d be master/slave?”

“You’re not getting it. I’m talking about having a 24/7 master/slave relationship.”

“What!? All day, every day!?”

“Yep.”

“Link, I don’t know about that… It just seems—“

“Please just do some research?”

“Alright. I can’t argue with that. I’ll read some blog posts and try to understand what this would entail.”

“Thank you, Rhett.” Link set his mug on his bedside table and plastered his still-nude body against the other man’s. Snuggling up to him, he muttered, “I just want to please you. All I want is for you to be happy.”

“I am,” Rhett whispered, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

When he didn’t get a response, Rhett realized his partner had dozed off. He carefully removed himself from Link’s grip and got out of their bed. He found a clean pair of boxers and wandered into his office. Opening his laptop, he sat down for a bit of a study session. Link was trying to play it cool when he brought up the whole slave thing, but Rhett could tell it was something he really wanted to try out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short... I haven't been feeling too motivated to write. I don't want to force myself to write and have it be crappy. I'll try to get the next part done a lot sooner!

Rhett woke up with a start Link shaking him gently. It took him a moment to realize that he was still at his desk in the office.

“Were you sitting here all night?” Link asked softly, his tone half concerned and half amused.

“Yeah,” Rhett chuckled while attempting to stifle a yawn.

“Well, you definitely did some research…”

Rhett had six separate articles open. He wasn’t sure exactly when he had fallen asleep, but he knew he’d been reading for at least two hours. “I did a LOT of research…”

Link kissed his partner on the top the head, running his fingers through his still-styled hair. “It really means a lot, Rhett. Have you—“

Rhett silenced the other man with a kiss. “Let’s discuss it over breakfast.”

“Alright.” Link blushed at the thought of the conversation they were about to have.

Rhett made a huge batch of pancakes as well as some bacon. He brought full plates and glasses of orange juice to the table, where Link was waiting in just his red silk boxers.

“This looks amazing, Rhett,” Link complimented, shifting his weight awkwardly.

“It’s okay, Link! Don’t feel uncomfortable.”

“I’m just nervous about what you decided,” he muttered.

“I know, I know.”

Rhett sat across from Link and chowed down on his breakfast. He paused after a moment and said, “Well, after everything I read, I’m extremely interested. The whole idea seems… It seems like it has the potential to be an amazing experience.”

Link smiled with relief. “So you’re willing to…to try it?”

Rhett nodded slowly. “Yeah, I’m willing to give it a shot.”

Link jumped up from his chair and ran to the other side of the table where Rhett was sitting. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing him all over his face. Rhett chuckled.

“Sit down and eat before your food gets cold!” He gently pushed him away.

“Yes, _Master_ ,” Link laughed with a wink.

As the two men were washing dishes, Rhett spoke. “We definitely need to talk about a lot of things before we really get into this new thing…” Rhett massaged Link’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I know. You read about ‘contracts,’ right?”

“Yep. I did. Do you want to write our own, or do you want to personalize a sample online?”

“I don’t know! I suppose we’ll have to look at some.”

The men had to go into work, so the conversation was going to have to be put on hold for the time being. They agreed to continue the discussion as soon as they arrived back at their home that night.


	3. Chapter 3

“How was your weekend, guys?” Stevie asked when her bosses entered the building. She was cheerful as always.

“Really great, thanks!” Rhett beamed, patting Link lightly on the back.

Stevie rolled her eyes knowingly. The crew knew that the two men were in a relationship—it was no secret. Stevie had worked closely with the two men for so long, however, that she had been able to pick up on things that others couldn’t. For example, one morning she had noticed the faintest of raw marks on Link’s wrist where some handcuffs had been.

“How was _your_ weekend, Stevie?” Link asked politely, pushing past Rhett to grab his reusable water bottle that he left at the studio.

“Relaxing. I went for a long hike with Enzo last night.”

“Awesome! Rhett, we don’t go hiking enough.”

“I agree. We’ll need to do that soon.” He nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

“So,” Stevie began with a giggle, “do you need any…blemishes…covered with makeup before we get to filming?”

Link’s face grew red with humiliation. He looked at his feet, then up at Rhett.

“No, I made sure not to leave any marks,” Rhett teased.

It was then that Chase and Lizzie arrived, so the joking halted. The two bosses excused themselves to their office to work while the crew worked on setting things up on set for the day.

Rhett sat in his chair at his desk across from his partner, opening his laptop. As he began answering emails, he could see Link picking at the skin of his fingers, clearly deep in thought.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I just… Do you think it’s weird that our _employee_ knows about…what we…do?”

“Maybe, yeah, but she’s a friend. It doesn’t affect our work, so it doesn’t matter.”

Link nodded, allowing himself to stop worrying. A sparkle flashed in his eye before he muttered, “Whatever you say, Master…”

Rhett chuckled. He looked to the door to make sure nobody was near before responding. “Just wait until this contract is all set up, buddy.”

Link blushed for the second time in an incredibly short amount of time. “I’m really excited, Rhett…”

“I know. I am, too.”

They shared a loving smile.

It was then that the crew announced that they were ready to begin filming. It wasn’t until they had entered the set that they remembered that day’s first scheduled episode was the Pet Food Taste Test Challenge. Compared to other things they’d eaten on camera, the food wouldn’t be that bad. Unlike pine needles and glue, this stuff was actually food.

They had established that the loser of the challenge would have to eat from their personalized food bowl for the rest of the day, as well as wear a collar.

Rhett and Link sat in their respective seats at their desk getting ready to film. Link was surfing the internet on his phone as the crew finished up their preparations—getting the camera angles set up, the food ready, etc. Rhett took the opportunity to text his partner.

“You’re going to lose this competition.”

Anyone who saw the text would’ve thought it was friendly competition amongst coworkers. However, this wasn’t Rhett joking around. This was Rhett _telling_ Link that he was supposed to lose…supposed to let Rhett win.

“Anything for you,” was Link’s response. Just as Rhett was about to place his phone back out of frame, a second text from Link came through: just a puppy emoji. Rhett chuckled.

The episode went by quickly. Link gagged a couple of times, but nothing came up. As Rhett instructed, Link threw the competition. After the wheel ending, Good Mythical More began with Link placing a blue dog collar around his own neck. Rhett couldn’t help but get a bit turned on by the sight.

After the episode was over, Link took off the collar, and they filmed another couple of episodes. As soon as the cameras were off, the collar went back on. Jen had Link pose for a couple of faux-candid shots that she would post on social media the day the episode aired.

The crew went their separate ways around the studio, each to fulfill their duties at Mythical Entertainment. The two bosses went back to their private office.

“I’ve got to admit,” Rhett said quietly as he closed the door, “I was having a tough time not taking you right there on set.”

“Am I a cute little puppy?” Link teased.

Ignoring him, Rhett said, “It’s getting a bit late. Do you want to get some lunch?”

“Sure, but I have to eat out of this bowl, remember?”

“Of course I remember,” Rhett grinned. He walked over to Link, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. “I’ll go see if anyone’s going out. I’ll ask them to bring us something back.”

Rhett enjoyed the rest of the day immensely. It was a bit of a thrill for him to see Link in such a state at the office. He’d seen his partner in a collar plenty of times, and he’d even fed him out of a dog bowl once or twice. This wasn’t anything new. It was the fact that it was now happening in a semi-public place, as a part of GMM, that got to him. The viewers would think this punishment was just a silly costume, but the two internetainers, as well as Stevie, knew that it was more than that.

Once the two men arrived back at their home, Rhett began to remove the collar from Link’s neck. Link looked up at the taller man with a questioning look on his face. “I thought you’d want me to keep this on all night…?”

“Nope. As much as I enjoy it… Not tonight. I think we should keep it in the bedroom like we always have. Until we sign that contract, that is,” he winked.

“I’m so excited,” Link breathed. “I can’t wait to serve your every need.”

“You’re going to make me melt,” Rhett laughed.

“How are we gonna go about making our contract, though?” Link asked, placing his hands on Rhett’s chest. “Like, logistically.”

“How about… I’ll write up what I’m thinking we should include. I’ll show it to you, and we’ll discuss any changes you want to make.”

“When are you going to start working on it?”

“Probably as soon as we finish dinner.”

“Aaaaw… I was hoping we’d fool around a little bit.” Link pouted cartoonishly.

“I’d love to, Link, but I really want to get this contract written.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I have a feeling that once that’s done, things will get a lot more exciting.”

“Oh you KNOW it will!” Rhett teased, lightly spanking Link’s ass.

The shorter man yelped before giggling loudly.


	4. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a real part, it is just the contract that Rhett creates in the next part, which will be finished very soon!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of Frankenstein-ed this together with the help of these sources:
> 
> http://everything2.com/title/a+real-life+slave+contract
> 
> https://www.asubmissivesjourney.com/mscontract.html
> 
> http://www.eckie.com/cpg9/index.php?name=Content_3&pid=81

The following document is a contract expressing the terms and conditions of the entirely consensual full-time Dominate/Submissive relationship of Rhett McLaughlin, hereafter referred to as ‘Master’, and Charles Neal, hereafter referred to as ‘slave.’ Both parties are permitted to look over the contract, and, if in agreement, make changes to this living document when deemed necessary. This contract shall be in effect from the later date of the signatures of Master and slave, and shall continue for a maximum six month period following this date, for a "trial period.” After this six month period, Master and slave will discuss changes to the contract and perhaps negotiate a permanent arrangement.

Master and slave, in recognition of the deep connection that they share, in recognition of Master's needs, and in recognition of slave's need for an authority figure within his life, choose to enter into a full-time Dominant/submissive relationship as Master and his slave.

**General Rules:**

Slave agrees to obey Master in all respects. His mind, body, heart and time belong to Him. The slave accepts the responsibility of using his safe word when necessary, and trusts implicitly in Master to respect the use of that safe word. If a condition arises in which the slave needs to use the safe word or gesture, Master will assess the situation, and determine an appropriate course of action.

Slave agrees to keep his body available for the use of Master at all times. In addition, slave agrees that Master possesses the right to determine whether others can use his body and what use they may put it to. Master will discuss all such instances in advance with slave, to be certain that such play with others will not violate any established limits. Slave shall demonstrate his acceptance of his role of service and availability at all times while at home and at other times and places specified by Master. Slave acknowledges that Master may use his body or mind in any manner He wishes within the parameters of safety. Master may hurt slave without reason to please Himself. Slave enjoys the right to cry, scream or beg, but accepts the fact that these heartfelt expressions will not affect his treatment. Further, slave accepts that if Master tires of his noise, he may gag him or take other actions to silence him.

Slave will answer any questions posed to him honestly and directly, and will volunteer any information that Master should know about his physical or emotional condition. Slave will phrase his concerns politely and respectfully, and then gracefully accept Master's judgment in these matters without complaint.

The slave will always speak of his Master in terms of love and respect. He will address him at all times as either "Master" or "Sir" (see Public Rules of Conduct).

The slave agrees that severe punishment may be assessed for any infraction of the letter or spirit of the contract, and will accept the correction gratefully. The form and extent of the punishment shall be at Master's pleasure, and Master shall make it clear to his slave that he is being punished when punishment occurs. Master shall endeavor not to inflict physical harm upon slave that might require medical attention. Master and slave agree that in extremes either may activate a free period by using the safe word, in which this contract is null and void. The free period will continue until both parties agree that the problem(s) concerned are resolved.

Slave is permitted to engage in any and all activities not actively forbidden by the contract or by later edict of Master. All rights and privileges not otherwise noted in this contract belong to Master, and He may exercise them as He chooses.

**Private Rules of Conduct:**

Slave will wear no underwear in Master's presence, unless given explicit permission to do so. When in the same room as Master, slave will ask permission before leaving the room, explain where he is going, and why. Slave is not allowed to pleasure himself, unless given permission by Master. At mealtimes, the slave will serve Master, and sit at His feet while He eats, unless told otherwise. Food for slave will be given by Master at His discretion. When speaking to Master or being spoken to by Him, slave will assume a demeanor of alert attention and will meet Master's eyes directly, unless instructed to do otherwise.

**Public Rules of Conduct:**

Slave will conduct himself at all times in such a manner as to not call attention to Master and slave. He will call his Master by His name only if the use of "Master" is inappropriate. Slave will defer to his Master in public. The slave may dress himself, but must seek approval of any clothing he wishes to wear in public. Unless specifically stated otherwise, slave may not wear panties.

** Work Rules of Conduct **

No part of the agreement is intended to interfere with Master and slave’s career. Master wishes slave to work hard and honestly, in general to conduct himself in a manner calculated to bring honor and respect to them both. The relationship of Master and slave shall not bring forth suspicion from employees. While cameras are rolling, a free period is enforced.

**Misc. Terms:**

  1.      Once signed by both parties, the contract will become active and binding.
  2.      Changes to the contract are at the Masters discretion and his decision is final.
  3.      The slave will obey his Master at all times. The slave will do anything he is told to do, no matter what it is and no matter where he is told to do it.
  4.      If the slave does not do exactly as he is told, his Master is entitled to use whatever corrective methods he thinks fit.
  5.      The slave will be attentive to his Master at all times, waiting for instructions or trying to anticipate instructions and acting in advance, but at no time loosing sight of the fact that he must always be available to carry out his Masters wishes.
  6.      The slave will have no life outside of the Master/slave contract unless explicitly agreed by the Master.
  7.      The slave will put his Master before any other person including biological family.
  8.      A slaves existing relationships may be allowed to continue, but only after specific agreement from his Master and as long as they are not sexual in any way.
  9.      A slaves role is to make life as easy for his Master as he possibly can.
  10. The Master will instruct the slave what clothes he will wear at all times and for all occasions.
  11. The slave will perform any sexual act required by his Master and will know that his Master would not put his slave in a position that might be considered to be dangerous.
  12. The slave will not be allowed to own anything. All goods will belong to his Master who may do with them as he pleases.
  13. Any goods the slave has before signing the contract become owned by his Master after signing the contract.
  14. If the slave is not with his Master, he will always behave as if he was with his Master.
  15. The slave will only ever be allowed one Master.
  16. The slave will always be available to talk to his Master, especially if Master and slave are not together.
  17. Master will look after the welfare of his slave at all times, making sure he is fit, healthy and happy.
  18. If either party feel the contract rules are being broken in any way, either must bring it to the attention of the other.



With my signature below, I agree to accept and obey all preceding rules as well as any rules my Master may choose to issue at a later date. I gratefully consign by body and soul to my Master for His pleasure and use for the contract period noted above.

Slave's signature:  date:

I accept my slave's desire to serve me more fully, and take responsibility for his well-being, training and discipline to more perfectly serve my will.

Master's signature: date:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT BEGINS

Rhett had been staring at an empty Microsoft Word document for nearly 45 minutes. He was supposed to be writing the first draft of the contract he and Link were so excited about. Of course, however, as soon as he sat down to type, his mind went blank. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to try to use fancy business talk…legal jargon… Despite this being the first draft, he wanted it to be perfect.

Link was off to his right in the other room, lying on the couch. He was surfing the web on his phone, looking at god knows what. He was waiting for Rhett to be done. The larger man didn’t have the heart to tell him he most likely wouldn’t finish that night.

He had open seven separate tabs, each displaying different examples of master/slave contracts. He needed to reference something. They were all so…intimidating. Knowing he just needed to _start_ , he began to copy and paste bits into his own document. He’d edit them as needed.

After a couple of hours, he heard Link mumbling. Rhett could recognize Link’s sleep talking voice anywhere. He smiled and headed to the couch where the man was laying.

Link was curled up in the fetal position, his head buried in the back of the couch. Rhett decided to carefully pick up the smaller man, wanting to tuck him into bed. He knew Link would be horrifically grumpy if he slept on the couch for too long.

Almost immediately after Rhett lifted the sleeping man, Link gasped. “Oh! Rhett! I’m flying!” Rhett bit his lip, trying as hard as he could to not burst out laughing. As he walked carefully down the hallway, Link continued to quietly express his amazement at his new superpower. Rhett placed him on their large bed, and Link sighed, curling up once more. Rhett smiled, shaking his head.

He loved that dork. In that moment, Rhett felt the desperate urge to climb in bed and plant gentle kisses all over his best friend and lover, but he reminded himself of his task. He walked back to his laptop and continued to work well into the early morning hours. Just like the night he had been doing research, he fell asleep at his computer, only to have Link wake him up in the morning.

“Are you gonna make a habit out of this?” Link giggled, his voice hoarse from just waking up.

“I hope not. My back is killing me.”

“Would you like a massage, Master?”

“Stop, Link. Quit it.”

“Huh?” Link was genuinely confused. Maybe concerned was a better word. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. It’s just… I don’t think you should call me Master like that and… And act like my slave until the contract is all signed and everything. This is a big step, Link, and I feel like you’re…taking it lightly.”

“Oh, Rhett,” Link sighed, sitting down next to the larger man. “I’m not taking this lightly at all. I know how serious this is. I love you with all my heart, and I want to serve you. I want every waking moment of my life to revolve around making you happy. I’m just so eager to begin this new chapter of our relationship that… I don’t want to wait for this contract to be finished.”

Rhett sighed, a smile dancing across his face. He took Link’s hand in his own. “I know, baby. I know. But remember what I said?”

“Keep it in the bedroom until the contract is signed,” Link groaned, rolling his eyes like a disgruntled teenager.

“Link?”

“Yes, Rhett?” Link said, a heavy emphasis on the man’s name.

“The bedroom is right over there. It’s not too difficult to just…you know…walk in there…and BAM!” His voice boomed, echoing through the empty house and making Link jump. “You’re my slave.”

A sly smile spread across Link’s face, his eyes squinting. “Well then, I suppose I’ll just…head on over…to the bedroom…for no reason…” Link sauntered down the hall, Rhett following closely.

As soon as the two men crossed the threshold, Link kneeled at Rhett’s feet. “Master, how may I serve you this morning?”

Rhett couldn’t help but laugh. “Slave, I want you to undress and lean over the bed.”

“Yes, Master.”

Link did exactly as he was told. He peeled off his thin grey sweater and dropped it on the floor before he stood. He dropped his sweatpants around his ankles, not having bothered to put any underwear on underneath. Link's already semi-hard cock now in plain sight.

“Good boy,” Rhett encouraged.

Link turned his back to Rhett and bent over, placing his forearms on the bed, spreading his legs wide, proudly presenting Rhett with his ass. “No restraints, Sir?” Link asked.

“No. I don’t want to have to go get everything out. I think I can trust you to obey?”

“Of course, Master.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Rhett stepped up behind Link and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the small of his back. He then proceeded to open the drawer in the bedside table, removing a bottle of lube, which he placed on the floor by Link’s left foot. Rhett unzipped his pants, but just enough that he could pull out his cock. He stroked himself a couple of times. He picked up the lube, drizzling a fair amount over Link’s waiting hole. He rubbed his opening firmly with his middle and pointer fingers before slipping them both in at once. Link’s lungs filled with air, his body dancing somewhere on the border between pain and pleasure. “Oh, Master,” he groaned, “please…”

“Please, _what?_ ” Rhett asked, thrusting his fingers in and out of his partner a couple of times as he waited for an answer.

“Please, give me your cock. I want you to cum, Master.” Link craned his neck around so that he was looking at Rhett. His glasses were just barely perched on the tip of his nose, his hair already matted to his forehead with sweat.

“Give me your hands,” Rhett ordered.

Link straightened up, reaching his arms behind his back. Rhett grasped both of Link’s wrists in one hand, using the other to force his face onto the mattress. The smaller man let out an “ooph,” but made no effort to resist.

Rhett applied more lube to the palm of his hand, stroking his own cock a few times to prepare himself. He grunted, aligning himself with Link’s opening. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir.”

Rhett did not hesitate to slam his cock into his partner…hard. Link’s face sliding across the sheets, a trail of saliva left behind. Link moaned loudly as Rhett began pumping in and out slowly at first, but quickly gaining momentum. As Rhett thrust in and out of Link, the smaller man was dragged forward and backwards, his cock being rubbed firmly between his own chest and the sheets below. Link cried out in pleasure. Rhett’s only response was to slam into him harder.

It did not take long for Link to turn his head to stutter, “M…Master… I… I’m close… I... Fuuuuck…”

“Cum all over the sheets for me,” Rhett barked, as he too neared the edge.

“Y…yes, Master!”

Rhett could feel Link shuddering beneath him, agonizingly close to climax. His clenching only made him moan louder. “Fuck,” he grunted with each thrust.

Link’s arms straightened in Rhett’s grip violently as he screamed out. “OOOOH!!! S…SIR!” As quickly as all of Link’s muscles contracted, they went limp. Rhett was now practically holding him up all on his own. Link, still riding the waves of his orgasm, shook uncontrollably under the larger man, muttering soft noises of ecstasy. It only took Rhett a short moment to catch up to his partner, pulling out at just the last moment. His hand a blur on his own member, he watched as his cum covered Link’s ass. His knees nearly giving out, he braced himself on the edge of the bed. “Fuuuuuuck,” he groaned deeply.

The two men stayed where they were, unmoving for what felt like an eternity catching their breaths.

Rhett was the first to straighten up. “Link,” he sighed, honestly not even sure the other man was still awake.

“Yes, Sir?” he whispered, voice muffled by the mattress.

“Let’s clean up and look over what I typed last night.”

Link carefully stood, not fully trusting his own legs yet. He was still trembling a bit, but he managed to stay upright.

“Look at you,” Rhett laughed, breathlessly. He pointed to Link’s chest and then to the mattress. His cum had been smeared all over the bed.

“Hey, you told me to do that.” Link brought his hands up in defense, a goofy grin on his face.

“I did, I did. You’re right.”

Without another word, Link walked into the master bathroom, starting the shower.

“I’ll print out what I typed up and make breakfast while you get ready,” Rhett called after him.

“I can’t wait to read it!” Link called back over the sound of running water. “Love you!”

“I love you more!” Rhett laughed to himself as he stripped the sheets from the bed. He definitely needed to wash them as soon as possible. Usually it was Link who insisted on doing laundry as soon as something was soiled, but Rhett couldn’t stand it that morning. He wanted everything to be in order when he and Link sat down to discuss their new arrangement.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Rhett pat the space next to him on the couch, signaling for Link to sit. Link did so, snuggling up against the larger man. His head rested on his shoulder, peering down at the paper in his hands. It was their contract.

“Finished?” he wondered aloud. He would’ve just read it himself, but their brief affair in the bedroom coupled with his steamy shower really tired him out, so he kept his heavy eyelids comfortably shut.

“Well, maybe. As long as you don’t feel the need to change anything…add anything…whatever.” Rhett rested a gentle hand on Link’s far shoulder, absentmindedly fiddling with a loose thread on the sweater.

“If you’re happy, Master, I don’t need to change anything,” he breathed.

“Link,” Rhett began, tired of reminding the other man to take things seriously.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Link sat up a bit, taking the paper from Rhett’s hands. As he began reading it, his expression changed. “Rhett, I…”

“Is it…okay?”

“I just read the intro thing… It’s… It’s perfect!” He turned, making eye contact with Rhett. “I love you…”

“Just keep reading, baby.” Rhett continued to play with the loose string.

Link obediently turned back to the paper in his hands, eager to get to the meat of the document. “General rules,” he quietly read aloud, just barely audible to the other man. He read further, mouthing the words silently, nodding occasionally. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose when he turned to Rhett, a goofy grin spread across his face.

“What is it?” Rhett asked. “Did I make a typo or something?”

“No, no. It’s just… This is really sexy.”

“Link, you just read something that I’d like to point out. ‘Slave will answer any questions posed to him honestly and directly…’ I know we’ve been in a Dom/sub relationship for a while now, but… This is different. This is more serious. If I ever ask you something, I don’t want you to just say ‘Yes, Master,” because that’s what you think I want…or whatever. This is going to be our life now. Not just…goofing around in the bedroom.”

“Rhett, that’s always been a part of our agreement.”

“In the bedroom, yes. But you’ve been just agreeing to everything I say lately. I know you’re kidding, but…”

“Rhett, you know me. I promise that I will answer every question completely honestly. I’m not about to ruin my mental well-being.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re worried. And that’s a good thing. You’re the greatest Master a slave could ask for.”

Rhett rolled his eyes. “Just keep reading, asshole,” he chuckled.

Link finished the very short “Private Rules of Conduct” section quickly. “Ok,” he said, turning to Rhett. “I’m exhausted, but reading that just…”

Rhett looked down, noticing a growing bulge in Link’s sweats. He chuckled. “It’s time for business, not pleasure, baby.”

“I know, Rhett. I’m sure if we were to fool around again so soon, it’d kill me anyway.” He rolled his neck, cracking it in the process, for emphasis.

“Ooooh, now we’re getting to the good stuff!” Link quickly read through the next two sections. “’...conduct himself in a manner calculated to bring honor and respect to them both…’ Honor and respect?” He chuckled. “Damn, I wish the crew honored us…”

“Yeeeaah…” Rhett was clearly slightly embarrassed by the wording he’d used. “That part was copied from online… It was probably written by some CEO or something. Clearly not an internetainer, now that I think about it. I’ll change it to something more…us.”

“No, don’t. I like it,” Link giggled loudly. “Oh, ok…”

“What?”

“Oh, just the last part of the work stuff. That answered my question. I was wondering what was going to happen when the cameras were on.”

“Yeah, at work, keep it on the down low. But while the cameras are on, this contract is nonexistent.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I could stay focused on the show while also trying to be your slave _and_ keep it a secret from the whole world.”

“Yeah, and I’d never ask you to try,” Rhett nodded firmly.

Link then continued on to the list. “Really, Rhett?” he groaned. “Number seven?”

Rhett couldn’t remember what that particular point was, so he read it to refresh his memory. “’The slave will put his Master before any other person including biological family.’ Oh… Link, I—“

“No, it’s okay.”

“Link, that was part of one of the sample contracts I was editing. I meant to take that out. I’ll—“

“Just forget about it,” he barked. “Just… Stop.”

Rhett felt absolutely horrible. He hadn’t meant to remind Link of what had happened just a couple of years ago. His family knew they were a couple. It was difficult for them to accept, but they managed. Everyone understood how much the two men meant to each other, so they got over it. However, when Link’s mother was staying over on vacation, she had found a couple of incriminating items in one of their drawers—a ball gag and a flogger. Sure, she was an innocent old Southern woman, but she knew what it was. She was horrified. She threw the gag at her son and stormed out. They hadn’t been in contact since.

“Let me fix it,” Rhett insisted. He started to rise so he could retrieve his laptop, but Link pushed him back down onto the couch, an almost frightening look in his eye.

“Stop,” he said again. “It’s… I… I do put you—our relationship—before my family. And I will continue to. What happened… That sucked. But it happened. It’s just the way it is.”

“I’m sorry, Link,” Rhett whispered softly.

“I know.” Link wrapped a hand around the back of Rhett’s neck, pulling him down into a gentle kiss. “I know,” he repeated, turning back to the paper in his hands. Rhett rubbed the smaller man’s back gently.

“’A slave’s role is to make life as easy for his Master as he possibly can.’ You’d like that wouldn’t you, asshole,” Link chuckled, the mood immediately lightening.

“Hey, you _asked_ to be my slave! That’s your job once you sign the contract!”

“All my stuff is yours, too?”

“Oh, yeah. That was on the sample thing too. I was thinking about deleting that, but—“

“It’s hot. It’s, like… Really hot.”

“Yeah?” Rhett smiled.

“Yeah.”

“The sample contract had that the slave’s money was the Master’s, too. I thought that was taking it a bit far. Plus, it’d complicate the business stuff.”

“Ah, very true. Good thinking!”

Rhett felt proud of himself—Link giving him praise always felt wonderful.

“’The slave will only ever be allowed one Master.’” Link raised his eyebrows at point fifteen. “Was that necessary?”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS!” Rhett bellowed, his hands raised in defense.

“You just reminded me that I asked to be your slave! I’m not interested in getting any other masters!” Link lightly punched Rhett’s shoulder.

“No punching your Master!” Rhett mockingly scolded him.

“I haven’t signed anything yet!” Link threw a leg across Rhett’s lap so that he was straddling him. He began hitting his chest over and over, laughing hysterically.

“Fine, fine! Get it out of your system.” Rhett rolled his eyes so hard that it almost hurt.

When he finally calmed down, Link said, “Okay, jerk. Where’s the pen? I’m ready to sign.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me go get one!” Rhett was gone for a moment, returning with his favorite black pen. “Here you go, babe.”

Link signed the contract on the specified line, grinning as he wrote. “’I gratefully consign my body and soul to my Master,’” he whispered, reading off of the paper.

Rhett quickly signed his name below Link’s. As soon as he placed the pen and paper on the coffee table in front of them, Link practically jumped on him. His body was pressed firmly against his own, kissing anywhere he could reach. “Woah, Link!” Rhett chuckled.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he said over and over and over again, barely pausing to breathe.

“Well, you know what we do now, right?”

“What do we do, Master?”

“We begin your training.”


	7. Chapter 7

“First things first,” Rhett said firmly, crossing his arms and smiling slightly, “we’re gonna get you a new collar.”

Link’s eyes widened. He was clearly excited, even though it was obvious that he was trying to hide it—trying to play it cool. “Are you sure you want to spend the money, Sir?”

“Link, don’t question me when it comes to things like this.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“But, to answer your question, I _am_ sure. Your old one is perfectly fine, but that was only used in the bedroom. I want this new collar to be special. It signifies that you belong to me, and not just in the bedroom anymore.”

Link’s heart fluttered and he blushed. He hid his face and quietly said, “Thank you… I love you, Master.”

Rhett gently cupped the side of Link’s face with his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He took a step closer and leaned in, kissing the smaller man. “I love you too.” Rhett paused for a moment, admiring Link’s beautiful gaze. “Uh, let’s get going.” He attempted to sound as authoritative as possible. Rhett grabbed his keys and headed to the door, Link following silently and obediently behind him.

Rhett knew exactly where to go. The two had a store downtown that they trusted. It was clean, professional, and they were confident that they wouldn’t be recognized, or, if they were, nobody would talk about it. Rhett parked the car on the street in front of the shop, got out, and slammed his door. He opened the passenger side for his new slave, taking his hand to help him exit the vehicle. He then closed that door as well, before locking the car. He entered the store, Link again trailing behind.

The little bell tied to the door clanged loudly when they entered, alerting the young woman behind the counter to their presence. She had black, pin-curled hair. Her makeup was impeccably done—black, winged eyeliner and bright red lipstick. She was wearing a black corset and jeans. She was covered with tattoos.

“Hey there, guys!” she called out in a bubbly tone. “Can I help you find anything?”

“We’re just here for a new collar,” Rhett said with a smile, placing a hand on Link’s lower back.

“Follow me!” When they arrived at the wall of collars, the young woman asked, “Are you looking for a specific type of collar?”

“Hmmm,” Rhett thought, looking Link up and down.

“I’m just gonna assume this is for you to wear?” she asked Link.

Link nodded.

“We just signed a new contract, so I wanted to get him a brand new collar.”

“What _kind_ of contract?” she wondered. “Slave?”

“Yep.” Rhett didn’t feel weird about being candid with the girl before them. Working at a sex store, she had probably seen it _all_.

“24/7, I assume?”

“Exactly. We’ve been together for a while now, but Link here suggested we make a new arrangement.”

“Awww,” she cooed, “you two were a couple first?”

Link blushed, resting his head on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett’s heart fluttered—Link was so adorably shy sometimes.

“We’ve actually known each other since first grade,” Rhett confessed. “We fell in love. We’ve been side by side our whole lives.”

“A lot of people think the 24/7 slave relationship part of the BDSM community is…I don’t know, abusive? Problematic… I think it’s kind of romantic. Especially in your case… I’m sorry, I’m getting all worked up now!” She giggled. “Sorry, sorry, sorry. Back to the collars! Is this going to be worn just in the house, or in public?”

“Just in the house,” Rhett answered.

“So, it doesn’t have to be discreet or anything.”

“Right. I kinda like the plain black leather ones, how ‘bout you, Link?”

“Whatever you prefer, Sir.”

“Nuh uh.” Rhett nudged Link’s side. “This is for you. This is a symbol of our relationship. You have an equal amount of say as I do.”

Link grinned. “Yeah, I like the plain black leather ones, too.”

The employee began pulling some from the rack. “This one,” she held one out, “has a little bell on it. It’s marketed as a cat collar.”

“Hey, Link!” Rhett said enthusiastically. “Remember our debate thing? You’re a cat and I’m a dog! You can have a cat collar!”

“Aw, yeah! That’s right!” Link chuckled. “Plus, Sir, the little bell will let you know where I am at all times.”

“That’s right, Link.”

“Want to try it on?” the woman asked, offering it to Link.

“Sure, thank you.” Link took the collar and placed it around his neck.

“How’s it feel?” she asked him.

“It’s comfortable!” Link was clearly already very emotionally attached to the collar. “I think this is the one. I don’t even want to take it off…” He laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Well, I think we’ve made our decision.”

“This one is $30. Is that okay?”

“Of course.”

Back at their home, Link was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, causing the bell to jingle loudly. He had a wide grin on his face. Rhett was laughing boisterously.

“You really like that collar, don’t you!?”

“I loooove it, Rhett!” Link sang.

Rhett’s laughing slowed down. Link had called him by his name. Normally, Rhett would have immediately reprimanded the man, but he was hesitant to ruin the excited moment. Should he ignore it? After quickly considering his options, Rhett decided to correct Link’s behavior. He’d never be “trained” if Rhett was so lenient.

“Link, you need to call me ‘Master’ or ‘Sir.’”

“Oh.” Link stopped bouncing and his smile fell. “I’m sorry, Master. I…”

“It’s okay, Link. You were just caught up in the moment. Just don’t do it again.”

“Yes, Master.”

Neither man spoke for a while. The whirring of the air conditioning was the only sound in the home. It wasn’t a heavy silence, but a comfortable one. They were content.

“Master?” Link quietly broke the silence.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you so much for my collar, Master. It really means a lot. I love it.”

Rhett smiled and looked to the floor, silently begging his cheeks to stop from blushing. “You’re very welcome, sweetie. I’m glad you like it.”

“Permission to kiss you, Master?”

“Permission granted,” Rhett chuckled, pursing his lips.

Link walked over, his new little bell jingling the whole way. He smirked before leaning in to kiss the larger man. Rhett rested his hands on Link’s skinny waist as he deepened the kiss.

“You’re my adorable little kitten,” Rhett cooed. He flicked the bell and kissed Link on the nose. “Do you want some lunch, kitten?”

“Yes, please, Master. I would love some lunch.”

“Sandwiches and potato chips?”

“Anything, Master.”

“Good boy.” Rhett patted Link’s shoulder before heading to the kitchen. “You just wait right there. I’ll come back with the food.”

“Sir, shouldn’t I be the one to make _you_ lunch?”

“You know as well as I do that you shouldn’t be allowed in the kitchen.”

Link’s only response was a loud laugh. Rhett was right.


	8. Chapter 8

“You know what?” Rhett called from the kitchen.

“What is it, Master?” Link wondered.

“I just remembered,” he started, wandering back to where Link was sitting on the couch, “Our contract says that you have to serve me.”

“I would be more than happy to, Master!”

“It just seems odd to make the food myself, and then have you serve it to me.”

“Whatever you decide is best.”

Rhett went over possible options. “I think we’re going to sign you up for some cooking classes,” he chuckled.

The look on Link’s face betrayed the fact that he was nervous, but he made no effort to argue. “Yes, Master.”

“For now, though… For now, let’s just order a pizza.” He picked up his cellphone and dialed the number for nearest pizza place, ordering both of their favorites. “While we wait,” he said after hanging up the phone, “I want you to do something for me.”

Link blushed furiously, his imagination running wild. This greatly amused Rhett.

“I want you to undress completely… Except for your collar, of course.”

“Yes, Sir.” Link began to immediately comply.

It took him no time at all to remove every article of clothing. His plain black tee and sweats were now in a pile next to him on the floor. As specified in the contract, he hadn’t been wearing any underwear. He looked down at Rhett expectantly. Rhett stretched out on the couch, enjoying his view.

“Very nice, baby. Turn around.”

Link did.

“Bend over.”

Link did.

Link’s hands were flat against the coffee table in front of him, his backside dangerously close to Rhett’s face. A shiver was sent through Link’s nude body when one of Rhett’s hands gently caressed the left-hand side of his ass. He moaned softly, almost silently.

“You like that?” Rhett said with a smile, doing the same thing to the right side.

“I do, Sir.” Link pushed back, his bell jingling, as he tried to rub against Rhett harder than his current gentle touch.

“Calm down, sweetie,” Rhett cooed. “We’re not doing anything yet.” He placed a soft kiss on the small of Link’s back. “I’m just admiring what’s mine. Stand up.”

Link straightened his posture.

“Turn to face me.”

Rhett placed his hands on Link’s hips. “Sir, I…”

“Is something wrong?”

“Wrong? No, of course not!” Link assured. “I just… I’m so… I love you, Sir.”

“I love you too, Link.”

The doorbell startled the two men.

“Wow, that was a lot quicker than I expected!” Rhett stood and headed to the door. “Go wait for me at the table!” he called over his shoulder.

When he entered the dining room with the large box of pizza, he saw Link, still completely bare, sitting in the chair next to the head of the table.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rhett asked, his tone harsh.

“I… You told me to wait in here… Did you want me to get dressed first?” Link was clearly worried about what he had done wrong. He quickly added a “Sir” to the end of his last sentence.

“You don’t remember what was in our contract?”

Link slowly shook his head. “No, Sir… I don’t… I mean, other than me serving you food, which I will gladly do. But, you—“

Rhett set the pizza on the table and left the room, coming back with their signed contract. He placed it in front of Link and pointed to the bit he was trying to get Link to remember.

He read aloud, “‘At mealtimes, the slave will serve Master, and sit at His feet while He eats, unless told otherwise.’ Now, Link, I don’t want to have to punish you too badly today—we have work in the morning.”

Link gulped, intimidated and taken aback by Rhett’s sudden change of attitude. “I’m so sorry, Sir. I forgot about that part of the contract.” He stood up and offered, “Would you like me to serve you your food?”

“If you could get us plates, that would be great, Link. Thank you.”

“Anything to drink?”

“Diet Coke, please.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Link disappeared into the kitchen, returning only a second later with what he had promised. He placed one plate and one soda in front of his master before kneeling before him.

“Thank you, Link.” Rhett kneeled down and placed a finger under the other man’s chin, lifting his face so he could kiss him. “How many slices of pizza would you like?”

“Two, please, Sir,” Link mumbled, embarrassed by his slipup.

When Rhett handed Link his plate, he gently stated, “Link, it’s okay. This is our first day. We’re both still getting used to things.”

Link was looking at the ground in front of himself.

“Link, look at me.”

Link looked up, hesitantly making eye contact. “Sir?”

“I’m not mad. Just don’t do it again.”

“Of course, Master. I’ll try my best to remember everything in the contract from now on.”

“Good. Don’t expect me to be so easy on you in the future, though. Now, eat up.”

“Thank you, Master.”

The two ate their pizza there, Rhett at the head of the table, and Link below him on the floor. The floor was hard and cold against Link’s naked body, but he didn’t complain. He had already messed up once, and he didn’t want to piss Rhett off. Like always, Link finished eating long before Rhett did. He rested his head on Rhett’s thigh.

“Thank you for the food, Master.”

“You’re very welcome.” Rhett ran his hands through Link’s shaggy hair.

Link hummed, enjoying the intimate feeling. He loved Rhett’s fingers in his hair. He nuzzled his cheek against his leg. Rhett continued eating until all the pizza was gone. Even though he was finished, Rhett didn’t get up. He was enjoying the quiet, relaxing, full feeling.

“Well, Link,” he said after a while, “I have a plan for this afternoon.”

“Sir?”

“Why don’t you clean up while I get everything set up?” Rhett started to move, but his elbow caught the edge of the pizza box, throwing it off the edge of the table. It took the remainder of Rhett’s Diet Coke with it. They landed right on Link’s head, knocking his glasses a couple of feet away. Rhett let out a loud, surprised laugh. “Shit! I’m sorry!” He got out of his chair, kneeling next to Link, who had an absolutely stunned look on his face.

He slowly began to giggle. “Ow…”

“I’m sorry,” Rhett repeated. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“It’s okay, Master. You do whatever it was that you had in mind. I’ll clean this up and then take a shower, if you’d like.”

“No, no. This was my fault. You clean up the dishes while I get a bath started. I made the mess, I’ll clean it up myself.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start school tomorrow, so it might take me longer to update than usual. Thanks for your patience! (and feedback!!!) xoxo

With Link’s hand in his own, Rhett led the man into the bathroom where he had drawn a warm, steaming bath. When Link undressed himself, he helped him to slowly slip into the tub. Link gasped quietly, the heat a bit of a shock to his senses, but he adapted quickly.

Concerned, Rhett asked, “It’s not too hot, is it?”

“No, no. It feels nice,” Link reassured. “You really don’t need to do this for me, Sir…”

“Shhh.”

Rhett removed Link’s new collar, placing it by the sink. He took a washcloth from the towel rack next to him, wetting it with the bath water, and then proceeding to gently caress Link’s upper back. A soft, involuntary moan escaped the nude man’s half-open mouth.

“Thank you, Sir,” he whispered.

Rhett grabbed the soap and lathered it in his hands. As he began massaging Link’s shoulders, he noticed something. Under the water, Link’s erection was growing steadily. “Hmmm,” Rhett started. He began moving his hands slower. “What’s going on down there?”

“Oh, Sir. I’m sorry. I was hoping you wouldn’t notice. I…”

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.” Rhett moved his hands from Link’s shoulders to his biceps. “It’s perfectly understandable.”

“Sir, can I—“

“No, no. Keep your hands off. You’re gonna need to save that energy for later.”

“What do you have planned?”

“Well, it’s two p.m. right now. So I do think we have time. As a part of your training, we’re gonna see just how long you can go without cumming.”

“Edging?” Link asked, turning around to face the man washing him.

“Yep. But you need to promise me that you’re not going to give in to the pleasure for as long as physically possible. This is going to be difficult, but I want you to try your best. Alright?”

“Of course, Master.”

“Good. Let’s hurry this up.” Rhett grasped Link’s hair tightly, pulling his head back. Link stared up at the ceiling expectantly. “Close your eyes, I don’t want to get soap in them.”

Rhett grabbed a cup and filled it with water, wetting Link’s head. He then lathered shampoo into the shaggy, dripping hair. Link was moaning the entire time. It took Rhett three tries to rinse the shampoo completely from Link’s hair. Once he was satisfied with the cleaning he had done, he pulled the stopper out of the tub, letting the water drain noisily.

He helped Link up carefully so he wouldn’t slip and fall. Link started to take the towel from the rack himself, but Rhett stopped him.

“Sir, I—“

“This was my fault, let me—“

“Sir, please. I’m really having a hard time, uh… I mean, no pun intended, but… I’m having a hard time controlling myself right now, and… I don’t want to disappoint you later…”

“Oh, alright sweetie.” Rhett chuckled and handed over the towel. “Take your time. I’ll go get things set up.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Rhett quickly slipped out of the bathroom and into the hall. He paused, trying to think of a setting for his plan. If he set things up in the bedroom, he’d most definitely have to wash the sheets before bed. They’d both certainly be far too exhausted to do any chores after what Rhett had in mind. His next idea was to get things set up by the couch, but…would he be able to adequately tie Link’s arms down? Where would he attach the ropes to the—“Oh,” he said aloud. “Handcuffs. Duh.”

He sprinted to the bedroom and rummaged through the drawer that contained most of the couple’s supplies. He retrieved the handcuffs and a small bottle of lube, ran to the kitchen, grabbed a couple bottles of water, and then headed to the living room, placing the items on the coffee table.

Link wandered in, dressed in just his sweatpants and his collar. His hair was still damp, and there was a noticeable bulge in his crotch. It was sexy, Rhett thought.

“Ready?” he asked, his voice gravelly.

“Um…” Link shifted his weight anxiously, his bell jingling. “I’m a bit, uh… I’m nervous, but… I think I’m ready.”

“Good answer. Come on over, baby.” Rhett motioned for Link to sit on the couch.

“Water?” Link wondered aloud.

“We don’t want to get dehydrated!” Rhett teased.

“True, true. So, you’re really planning on this taking a…a long time?”

“Well, I _hope_ it takes a long time. But that’s up to you.”

“I’ll try my best not to disappoint you.”

Rhett picked up the handcuffs and bound Link’s hands behind his back. Looking down on the smaller man, he was trying to determine whether he was restrained enough. He ran his fingers through his beard, humming. “You know what,” he muttered, “I’m gonna go get some rope after all. Sit still.”

“Yes, Master.”

Rhett was only gone for a few seconds. He returned and immediately kneeled, wrapping one end of the rope around Link’s ankles and the other end around the legs of the couch.

“I think that’s good,” Rhett decided. “Let’s get started.”

At these words, Link took a deep, nervous breath to steady himself. Link lifted his hips, allowing for Rhett to pull his sweats down to his ankles. His eyes were closed.

Rhett opened the bottle of lube, squeezing a good amount of the substance onto his palm. He sat on the edge of the coffee table so that he was between his partner’s legs. “If you feel yourself getting too close, let me know, and I’ll stop. And if you’re thirsty, tell me.”

“Yes, Master.”

Link gasped when Rhett suddenly grasped his already erect member. Rhett kept his movements slow to begin with. Link almost immediately began to whimper softly, moving his hips along with Rhett’s hand.

“Be patient, baby. Be patient. We’re gonna be here for a while.”

“I can’t help it, Sir. It… It feels so good.”

“Just make sure you tell me when to—“

“Sir, I’m already—“

Rhett yanked his hand away. “Already? Link, you better not give up so easily.” Rhett’s voice was harsh—intense.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’ll try not to.”

“I’m gonna start again, now. Be strong for me, baby.”

Rhett continued to stroke Link, who leaned back into the couch cushions, his eyes squeezed shut.

Twenty minutes later, Link was gasping for air. “R—Master… I… St…Stop…”

Rhett did. “Everything okay?”

Panting, Link uttered, “I’m so thirsty.”

“Here you go, baby.” Rhett opened a bottle of water and helped Link to take a few sips.

“I’m so tired, Sir…”

“You’re doing so well, Link. Don’t give up, yet.”

Link nodded, swallowing hard. Sweat dripped from his forehead and onto the couch.

Rhett applied more lube to his hands and quickly stroked his partner once more. This time, however, he began massaging his balls as well. Link let out a loud, almost pained moan. “Siiiiir…” He was shaking. “Sir, stop…”

Rhett stopped. “You’re so sensitive,” Rhett mused, a small smile gracing his face.

“You feel wonderful… Sir, I… I…” His chest heaved up and down as he tried to get his words out. “Please, can I—“

“No! We’ve only been at this for…” He checked his watch. “We’ve only been at this for close to thirty minutes. My arm is getting tired, though, so let’s take a short break. Are you hungry?”

“No, Sir. I’m alright. Thank you.”

Rhett grabbed a chocolate bar from a cupboard in the kitchen and returned to their set-up. As he enjoyed his snack, he watched Link calm down a bit.

Two hours went by. Link was drenched in sweat, clearly struggling to control himself. Rhett was beginning to worry about Link pushing himself too hard, but he trusted him to know his body’s limits. So, as he had for some time now, Rhett continued vigorously stroking Link’s cock, stopping when Link told him to.

In one of the moments where Rhett wasn’t touching Link, the man’s muscles clenched, and he groaned loudly, spilling his cum all over his chest and the couch to his side. He was struggling to breathe, his body limp on the couch, which was damp with body fluids. Rhett didn’t say a word. He just sat in place, his eyes staring right into Link’s soul.

“I’m so sorry, Master. I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean to… I’m just… I… I’m so exhausted.”

“It’s alright, baby. You lasted almost three hours. That’s much longer than I expected. I’m so, so proud of you.”

“Thank you so much, Master.”

Rhett retrieved a paper towel and cleaned up Link’s mess, taking pity on the other man. “Let’s go make dinner, baby. I’ll help you—“

“I’m sorry, Master. I can’t.”

“Are you seriously telling me you’re not going to do what I’m telling you to do?” Rhett barked.

“I really can’t, Master. I… I don’t think I can get up.”

“Just try.” His tone became slightly more gentle, realizing that Link was being honest.

Link placed a shaky hand on the coffee table to steady himself, and carefully lifted himself up. Almost immediately, his legs gave out, and he fell onto his hands and knees. Rhett was shocked to hear quiet sobs coming from Link.

Rhett joined his friend on the floor. “Link!? Link, what’s wrong?”

Laughs slipped in between his cries. “I’m okay, Sir. Really. I’m not upset at all. I promise. I’m just so, so tired. I’m drained. I… Is it okay if I skip dinner tonight? I… I need, like, a nap or something.”

“Of course, baby. You did so good.”

Rhett helped Link to stand, kissing him, and supporting all of his weight. They slowly made their way to the bedroom. Link collapsed into their shared bed, and Rhett tucked him in. He kissed the sleepy man on the forehead, running his hands through his shaggy, dark hair.

“I’m so proud of you, honey. _So_ proud. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I love you, Master,” Link breathed, rolling onto his side, and drifting off to sleep.

Rhett’s stomach growled loudly. He’d just make himself some toast or something. He needed to take care of his own desire that had been stirring in his pants all afternoon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry that I've left this for so long!!! I was feeling uninspired, so I had decided to take a break from this fic. I totally lost track of the time. :l

Rhett found himself dozing off on the couch, his right hand still in his pants. For dinner, he had ended up making himself one of those cheese and cracker discs that he loved so much. When he was finished eating, he took care of the erection that had been stirring in his pants for hours. He slipped his hand out from his pants and stood, yawning loudly. He quickly cleaned up his dishes before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He quietly entered the bedroom, where Link was snoring softly. Trying his best to change into his pajamas without waking up his exhausted sub, he moved around the room in slow motion. He carefully crawled into his side of the bed, lying on his side, facing Link. He smiled at the sight. Before he could dwell on his lover’s beauty, he found his eyes closed, and before long, he drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Rhett woke up with a start. He had completely forgotten that they needed to go to work. Link was still fast asleep. He felt incredibly guilty, but he knew he needed to wake him. Placing a hand on Link’s shoulder, he shook gently.

“Link,” he muttered. “Baby, you need to wake up…”

Link groaned, and slowly returned to consciousness. “Why…?”

“We need to go to work today, baby…”

Link groaned again, louder this time.

“I know, I’m really sorry.”

Link sat up slowly, wincing. “Sir, I hurt so bad…”

“You really worked hard yesterday, sweetie. I wasn’t expecting you to last so long. It doesn’t surprise me that you hurt. But we really need to get ready.”

Link closed his eyes and rested his head on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett shook him off.

“Baby, I’m sorry. We really don’t have time to cuddle or anything. We need to get going.”

He stood and helped Link up as well. The smaller man’s legs were so sore that he was having trouble walking. Link looked like a zombie standing beside the bed. Rhett removed the man’s collar and handed him a t-shirt, a fresh pair of underwear, and some skinny jeans. Without a word, Link struggled to get dressed, while Rhett did the same.

Coffee in hand, the two men walked into their studio to meet with the crew members. Link groaned when he saw what was written on the whiteboard schedule for the day. They were doing a “Will It,” which obviously meant that he was going to be gagging. His abdominal muscles were already aching due to his extensive straining the previous day, and he was certain it was about to get a lot worse.

Rhett knew exactly why Link was upset. “Sorry, babe,” Rhett muttered, rubbing Link’s back.

Link managed to wake up enough before filming to be able to hide the fact that he was utterly drained and physically exhausted. Rhett was genuinely impressed at how well he was hiding it. They were blending smoothies the whole episode, and Rhett knew that they’d made it through all of the decent ones. Soon enough, the last smoothie was upon them. Their “ocean” smoothie was bad enough—Link had gagged a couple of times, and Rhett was internally cringing, knowing how miserable his partner must be. But now, as he announced the last smoothie as being blended buffalo balls, he knew Link would be taking advantage of his personalized barf bucket.

They made the smoothie and prepared to take a sip. Soon enough, Link had removed his glasses and was doubled over his bucket, vomiting. Rhett was trying his best to stay lighthearted for the camera, but he was really worried about Link. The man had to have been in a ridiculous amount of pain, despite the Tylenol that he had swallowed earlier.

They managed to get through Good Mythical More relatively easily, but as soon as the cameras were off, Link’s whole demeanor changed. He walked off of the set and into another room. Rhett followed. “Link, you okay?” Rhett asked.

Link curled up into the fetal position on the couch they had in their private office. “Sir,” Link whimpered, “I hurt everywhere…”

Rhett checked the hall to make sure nobody was within earshot before kneeling beside the couch so that he was eyelevel with Link. He placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “I really should have known better than to put you through that when we had work the next day. I’m so, so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

Link shook his head, his dark hair covering his eyes. “No, it wasn’t your fault, Sir. I… I didn’t need to push myself so hard.”

“You did what I told you to, baby.”

“Sir?”

“What is it, Link?”

“I’m sorry if…if this is too much to ask for, but…”

“Anything. What do you want?”

“Would you…massage my legs? It hurts so bad to stand or walk or anything, and…”

“Shhh, of course, baby. I’ll massage your whole body.”

“Except my dick,” Link whispered.

Rhett let out a loud chuckle. He responded quietly. “Of course. We’re gonna give your dick a break.”

Link climbed down onto the floor and spread out on his stomach, giving Rhett access to all of his limbs. Rhett began with Link’s legs, since that’s what he originally asked for. He was firmly massaging the sore muscles when Stevie walked it.

“Oh, uh… Am I interrupting?”

Rhett jumped in surprise when he heard her voice.

Link was the one to respond. “No, no. I’m just really sore and I asked Rhett for a quick massage.”

“Alright, well… I just wanted to let you guys know that a group of us came up with a few more episode ideas. I’ll leave our notes on your desk.”

“Thanks, Stevie,” Rhett responded, moving his attention to Link’s arms.

“No problem.” She turned to leave, but stopped abruptly. “Oh, and Rhett?”

“Yes?” Rhett could tell that she wasn’t sure if what she was about to say was appropriate or not.

“Maybe don’t have Link do anything too…strenuous…before work. We’re looking to do some more physical stuff soon, and…”

“Thanks, Stevie.” It was Rhett’s polite way of telling her that he understood what she was saying, but wanted her to leave.

She gave him a thumbs up and walked away.

“Is this helping, Link?” Rhett asked.

“Mmmm… Yes, Sir. It is. Thank you, Sir.”

Link sat up so that he was kneeling facing Rhett. Rhett gasped when Link’s hand was suddenly on his crotch. “Link, what are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, Master, I probably should have asked permission first,” he said under his breath, palming Rhett’s member through his tight jeans. “I just… You’ve been pampering me, and I didn’t think that was fair.”

“Baby, it’s completely fair. And remember—you’re mine to do what I want with.”

Link blushed at the comment. If Rhett were being honest, he wasn’t going to make any move to stop his slave. However, the two men heard Eddie calling from some other room, needing their opinions on something. Rhett helped Link to stand, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss before leaving, Link following closely behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Rhett was lying on the couch in the living room one evening, about to doze off, when suddenly he heard the faint jingle of his slave’s collar. He opened one eye and saw Link making his way down the hallway carrying a book.

“What are you doing?” Rhett asked.

Link stopped. “Oh, uh… Did I wake you up, Master?” He sounded nervous.

“I was almost asleep, but that’s not important. What are you doing?” he repeated.

“I was just gonna lay down in bed and read.”

“What does the contract say, Link?”

Link was silent. He shifted his weight, his face scrunched up, clearly running through the contract in his mind. “I’m sorry, Sir. I’m confused.”

Rhett stood from the couch and removed the contract from its home in a drawer. He wandered to Link and pointed out the part he was referring to. He read aloud, “When in the same room as Master, slave will ask permission before leaving the room, explain where he is going, and why.”

“I didn’t want to wake you up…”

Rhett had been going extremely easy on his slave for the first couple of weeks since the signing of the contract. He was worried about being too harsh on Link even when they were in a simple dom/sub relationship. So now that they had escalated things, he was being too careful. He was letting Link get away with things that were clearly against the rules according to the contract. He figured that it was time to change that.

“You broke the rules, Link.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’ll make sure that I won’t make this mistake again…”

“I’ve been really, really easy on you, Link. If I keep doing that, nothing’s gonna change.”

Link pursed his lips, nervous. He lowered his head. “I understand, Sir.”

Rhett took Link by the wrist and led him back to the couch. “Sit here and wait for me to get back.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Rhett went to find the collar with the chain attached to it. He returned, taking off Link’s kitty collar and replacing it with the restraint. He led Link by the chain over to the wall. “Sit,” he ordered. Link obeyed. He used a carabiner to attach the rope to a handle on the door of the fireplace.  “How far can you move?” he asked.

Link crawled as far as he could until the chain stopped him. It was only about two feet.

“Alright, that’s good enough.” Rhett started to walk away.

“Sir?” Link asked. “Where are you going?”

“I’m sorry, Link, but you’re gonna have to stay there for the rest of the day. This way, I know where you are like I’m supposed to.”

From Link’s place on the cold, hard floor, Rhett’s towering figure was terrifying—and Rhett knew it. Link definitely wouldn’t break this rule again. The cowering man swallowed hard, gulping. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“I know.” With that, Rhett turned and left the room.

Rhett found his laptop and decided on doing some work for a while. He began some research for upcoming list episodes they had to do. He decided to check his email at one point. After scrolling through a lot of boring business stuff, he spotted one from Stevie. He opened it.

 

> Hey, Rhett.
> 
> Sorry if this is inappropriate, but I wanted to bring up what happened a couple weeks ago at work. I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I felt like I needed to say something. Your relationship with Link is none of my business, but recently, it’s started to effect things at work. I don’t think any of the other members of the crew are suspicious or anything, but that’s beside the point. Like I mentioned that day, we have physically demanding episodes coming up, and maybe even some that require one or both of you to be shirtless. Just… Be smart.
> 
> I apologize if this is out of line, but I don’t want anything to happen.
> 
> Stevie.

Rhett sighed. She was right. Although Rhett knew everything she covered in the email, it was a welcome reminder. He did need to be careful about keeping their work schedule in mind. He responded with a simple “thank you,” and assured her that he didn’t mind what she said.

It was a few hours later when his stomach started to growl. He checked the time—7 pm. Time for dinner. He closed his laptop and headed down the hall. As he got closer to the living room, he heard whimpering.

“Link?” he called out softly.

He walked into the room that Link was in. The smaller man was crying softly, cupping his face in his hands.

“Link, baby? What’s wrong?” Rhett asked, kneeling down in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s nothing.” Link wiped his eyes, trying to look tough.

“I’m not saying this as your master, or your dom, or anything. I’m saying this as your best friend… What is wrong, Link?”

Link shook his head again.

“Ok, forget what I just said. I _am_ saying this as your master. I _demand_  you tell me what’s wrong.”

Link sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling. “I, uh… I… Will you, um… Will you kiss me, please? Master?”

Rhett raised a quizzical eyebrow. He cupped Link’s face with his right hand, rubbing his cheek with his thumb for a moment before leaning in and gently kissing his lips. When he broke the kiss a moment later, he searched Link’s eyes for any answers. Link refused to make eye contact.

“Are you okay?” Rhett asked quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

Link nodded. He wrapped his arms around Rhett’s torso, holding on tightly. “I love you, Master.”

Rhett responded, “I love you too, sweetie.” In his mind, however, he was trying to suppress worried thoughts. Something was clearly something wrong with Link that he didn’t want to talk about. Rhett wanted desperately to know the truth, but he didn’t want to pry. Link was upset already.

As much as it pained Rhett to do so, he transformed back into his strict dom mode. He removed Link’s collar from his neck and let it fall noisily to the floor. “It’s time for dinner. I want you to try to cook tonight.”

“What would you like, Master?” Link asked, still sniffling.

“Anything you feel comfortable making. Except cereal.”

“Your wish is my command.” Link was forcing a flirty tone in his voice.

“I’ll be waiting at the table.”

“Yes, Sir.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Smut smut smut.

One morning, Rhett regained consciousness to find Link entangled in his limbs. Rhett was holding on to the other man tightly—clinging to him. Ever since that incident a few days earlier, Rhett was worried about Link. He hadn’t questioned him about the reason behind his tears any further since then, but he wanted to. He trusted, though, that Link would talk to him if he wanted to or needed to. So, he tried his best to push the worried thoughts to the back of his mind. Rhett stayed where he was, only loosening his hold on his partner’s slight frame. He buried his face into Link’s shaggy hair, inhaling. He loved the man’s personal scent. Rhett sighed, content. Link shifted in Rhett’s embrace, slowly waking up as well. He groaned sleepily.

“Hey, baby,” Rhett cooed.

“Mmmm,” was all that Link was capable of responding, his mind still clouded with sleep.

Link woke up gradually, and eventually sat up. As per Rhett’s request, Link was wearing red lacy female panties. As Link rose, Rhett noticed that Link had the slightest erection. Rhett caught Link by the wrist, stopping him from moving into the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom.

“Master?” Link asked, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“Baby, you’ve got a little something.”

“Oh. I just… I just need to pee, sir. It’s—“

Rhett sat up now, pulling Link towards him. Their position left Link’s crotch level with Rhett’s face. Rhett let go of Link’s wrist, and instead placed both of hands on either side of Link’s waist. He looked up, making contact with his slave. Link was blushing—he was getting harder by the second.

“You want me to take care of that for you?” Rhett asked, his voice gravelly with sleep.

“Um… M—Master… You don’t have to—“

“Shhhhh...”

Rhett palmed Link’s clear erection through his panties. Link couldn’t help but groan and lean into the touch. Rhett hooked his thumbs underneath the lace band of the panties and pulled them down to Link’s thighs and releasing their contents. Rhett gripped Link’s cock now, leaving soft kisses along its length. He used his other hand to massage his balls. Link was breathing heavily. He placed a hand on Rhett’s shoulder.

“ _Ooooh…_ Oh, _Master_ ,” he groaned, shuddering.

Rhett took Link into his mouth, placing each hand on one of his ass cheeks. He bobbed his head back and forth, massaging Link’s ass at the same pace. Link’s legs were trembling furiously. A thin veil of sweat had appeared across his entire body. Small moans escaped the smaller man’s mouth, each one beginning with “ma—“ and falling off into nonsense. The man was so lost in his pleasure that he couldn’t form the one word he was looking for.

Rhett pulled away with a pop, and, without any resistance from Link, moved the man back onto the bed. Link was on his hands and knees, fully expecting Rhett to pull out his own member and fuck him silly. Instead, Rhett met Link’s hole with his tongue. Link gasped loudly, arching his back. Rhett used one hand to hold his weight and the other to stroke Link’s cock. He massaged Link’s opening with his tongue, now and then pushing it inside. Link was crying out in pleasure, the combination of the movements of the other man’s tongue as well as the beard tickling his balls working together to push him over the edge. His arms were barely able to hold him upright any longer.

“Master, I’m gonna, oh gosh, Master… I’m… I’m…”

“Let it happen,” Rhett urged, only removing his mouth to say the words, immediately returning to his task. He felt Link’s hole tighten, almost painfully, around his tongue as he spurt cum all over the mattress. In time with each bead of cum, Link moaned Rhett’s title. “Master… Master…”

When Rhett was confident that Link was finished, he lifted him upright and put him in his lap. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s shoulders, burying his head in Rhett’s neck. The smaller man was still trembling.

“Good morning,” Rhett said with a chuckle.

“Master, I… I love you…” Link panted.

“I love you too, baby.” Rhett rubbed Link’s back for a while, until he noticed how empty his stomach was.

Link clearly didn’t want to move yet, but Rhett made him. “Clean up your mess, Link. I’ll make us some breakfast.”

“But, sir, _I’m_ supposed to—“

“I’m gonna remove the part about you cooking from our contract, Link. You can’t cook.” Both men laughed. It was true.

“Ok, sir.”

Link stood, finally trusting his legs, and pulled his panties back on. He began to remove the sheets from the bed. Rhett came up behind him, hugging him. Link could feel his master’s erection against his ass.

“It’s gonna be my turn later, baby.”

“Of course, Master,” was all Link could say. The anticipation was already eating away at him. Rhett turned Link around and kissed him deeply—passionately. After a moment, he broke away, and left Link to finish his chores.

Later that day, at work, the two men were sitting at their desks working. They’d filmed two of the four episodes planned for that day, and were going to film the other two after a short break. The crew needed to set a few things up before the next session. Rhett had been planning on waiting to have his way with Link until they got home that evening, but the anticipation was killing him. He couldn’t help but run through all the possible scenarios, trying to decide which to subject his slave to this time. His jeans were starting to get tighter, and that’s when he gave up. Rhett cleared his throat so as to get Link’s attention.

Link looked up from his computer. “Yes?”

Rhett glanced at the door, which was only open a crack. “Link, come over here… But shut the door first.”

Link looked confused, but did as he was told. He leaned against Rhett’s desk. “What is it?”

“Kneel.”

Link’s voice was a whisper now. “Sir, really? Now?”

“I just want you so bad, you gorgeous man…” Rhett slipped a hand under Link’s shirt, rubbing his toned belly and chest. “I have a plan for later, but… I just can’t wait.”

Link was obviously nervous, but kneeled. “Sir, the door… It’s not locked.”

“It’d be weird if we locked it. Everyone would know what was going on.”

“But what if—“

“Get under my desk.”

Link crawled into the tiny cave under the desk. Rhett rolled in his chair, back in front of his laptop. When he had gotten up earlier to use the restroom, he made sure that, from the doorway, it was impossible to see under his desk. Without looking down, Rhett fumbled with his belt. Link wordlessly took over, unbuttoning Rhett’s jeans and lowering the zipper. He got to work immediately, licking the length of Rhett’s member before taking him in his mouth, bobbing up and down, taking it all in. Rhett was trying desperately to hold back any noises.

Rhett could feel himself nearing his climax when there was a knock on the office door. He was pulled from his trance and immediately started to panic. Asking Link to do this was a huge mistake. The door opened slowly, and Eddie poked his head inside. “Hey Rhett, I just—hey, where’s Link?” he asked.

“I think he said he was going to the restroom,” Rhett responded, desperately trying to sound natural.

Link wasn’t stopping. Rhett wasn’t enjoying it anymore, but his body was still responding. He tried to kick Link gently, trying to signal for him to pull away. It didn’t work.

“Ok, well, I just wanted to come let you guys know that we’re almost ready for filming.”

“Ok, great, I uh…” Rhett caught himself about to groan, but masked it with a cough. “Sorry. I’ll let Link know.”

Eddie nodded and left.

When the door was closed again, Rhett stood and tidied himself up. Link looked confused. “Sir, you didn’t—“

“Dammit, Link! Why didn’t you stop!?” Rhett was pissed.

Link’s eyes widened. He didn’t want to think about any punishment that might be coming his way. “I thought—“

Rhett shook his head. “Jesus Christ.” He took a few deep breaths, calming himself. “Link, just… Fuck. Nevermind. We need to film. Let’s go.”

Rhett turned to leave, but stopped when Link muttered, “Master, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I thought you wanted that to happen.”

Rhett closed his eyes. “I’m sorry if I wasn’t clear. But no, Link. Just… No.”

Link had a sort of thousand-yard-stare going on. Rhett noticed that it looked like he was about to start crying, but was trying to act tough. He pulled the smaller man in for a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Link cried. He broke.

Rhett, although still mad, immediately switched to protector mode. “It’s ok, Link. I shouldn’t have asked you to do that while everyone was still here. Stop crying, we need to film.”

Link managed to stop his tears. “I’ll just say I was sneezing because of allergies. That’s believable, right?”

Rhett sighed and nodded. “Link… I…”

“What were you planning for later?”

“I was planning on us staying here after everyone was gone and messing around with some of the props, but—“

Link blushed and looked away. “Can… Can we still do that?”

Rhett was surprised. He was expecting Link to ask if they could skip it, but… “Of course we can. But you should expect some pain,” Rhett teased, spanking Link before turning to leave their office. He was good at playing it cool, but he was still worried about Link.

  


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this!!! I totally lost all motivation for this fic, but I sat down recently and really thought about it. I've got a real plan for the rest of the story, and I'm eager (lol) to get it written!

Rhett was all alone in the office he shared with Link. Chase and Alex had asked Link for his opinion on something they were building for an upcoming episode, and apparently it was a secret for Rhett. It was for a game, and he wasn’t allowed to see it beforehand. So, he sat alone in the dimly lit room answering boring emails. It wasn’t long before, one by one, crew members popped in to announce their leaving for the day. Rhett wished them each a genuine goodnight.

It was about seven o’clock when Link walked in and took his own seat across from his partner. Rhett looked up from his laptop screen and watched Link silently for a moment, admiring the way the soft glow from his own screen illuminated his features. “Link?” Rhett spoke up.

“Yes, Master?” Link responded softly, without so much as a glance. He kept his eyes on his screen.

“Link, look at me when I speak to you…” Rhett’s voice wasn’t harsh, but it was definitely powerful.

Link immediately did as he was told. “Yes, Master?” he repeated.

“Is everyone gone?”

Link nodded. “It’s just us, Sir.”

“Good.”

Rhett wandered about the studio searching for the objects and props he’d been thinking about using. It took him close to an hour to gather everything, including what he’d secretly brought from home. When he walked back into the office, he had Link’s kitty collar in his hand. Rhett fastened it around Link’s neck, kissed the top of his head gently, and led him by the hand to the GMM set. Link was expecting to see an elaborate set-up, but everything looked exactly the same as when he had left it. Rhett had purposefully hidden everything he planned to use inside the filing cabinet, so that Link wouldn’t know what to expect.  

Link stood behind their desk, shifting his weight and glancing around the room, patiently waiting for Rhett to start something. The larger man had retrieved a good amount of rope from the cabinet. He walked up behind Link, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

“Same safeword as always, of course,” Rhett announced. Even though the two men had been in a dom/sub relationship for years, never once changing their safeword, every time they really began to “play,” Rhett made Link say it aloud.

“Mythical,” Link stated with a slight nod.

“Ready, baby?” Rhett asked in a low, husky tone.

Link moaned involuntarily. Rhett standing behind him like that, with the rope in his hand, and that _voice_ … The cameras were pointing directly at them. Nobody moved them between filming, unless absolutely necessary. Rhett knew exactly what Link was thinking about, assuring him that they weren’t recording. Despite that fact, Link still felt like millions of people were watching—waiting for Rhett to have his way with him. And he kind of liked it.

“Strip,” Rhett instructed.

“Yes, sir.” Link carefully removed all of his clothing, folding them and putting them on the desk, with his glasses on the top of the pile. He glanced back toward the cameras again, feeling a sort of excitement he’d never felt before because of it.

Rhett walked around to Link’s front, starting with the rope. He tied both of Link’s wrists up individually, and strung each one up around a light fixture. He’d made sure they were strong enough to support Link tugging on the rope beforehand. Link was now in a Y shape. Rhett then retrieved—not from inside the filing cabinet, but beside it—a spreader bar that he had brought from home. He attached the ends to Link’s ankles, forcing him into the X shape that he was looking to achieve. Lastly, he went back to the cabinet and got Link’s green blindfold that they used on the show. He held it up to Link, and they shared a smile before Rhett placed it over the brunet’s eyes.

Rhett stepped back, admiring his handiwork. Link’s lithe body splayed out for him was a gorgeous site. He sighed, content. Every time he and Link did anything like this, which was often, his mind couldn’t help but stop for a moment to remind him how truly lucky he was. Link was his best friend—his soulmate. He was willing to completely relinquish his control to Rhett. He trusted him  _that much_. It was something Rhett would never get used to.

Once Rhett forced his mind back into the present, he asked his sub, “How are you feeling right now?”

With a slightly shaky voice, Link replied, “It’s… It’s weird standing here like this on the set, Sir… I… I really like it.”

“Good. I thought you might.”

Rhett stepped up and placed a hand on either side of Link’s torso. He lightly traced his fingers up and back down, just barely touching the smaller man’s skin. Goosebumps immediately became visible all over his arms—he shuddered at the light touch. Rhett smirked. He repeated the action with his left hand, but with his right hand, he massaged Link’s nipple between his thumb and index finger. Link’s mouth opened slightly, the smallest of moans escaping.

“You like that, huh?” Rhett teased, switching hands to massage the other nipple.

Link’s head rolled back. “Yes, sir,” he said with a shudder. “I do.”

“I can tell, baby. You’re starting to get hard…” Rhett trailed one hand down across Link’s taut abdomen, stopping just below his bellybutton.

“Please, sir,” Link started to ask.

“Not yet, baby. Not yet. _Patience_.”

Rhett, having Link all tied up and vulnerable, felt the sudden urge to tickle the man. It wasn’t a part of his plan for the afternoon, but the opportunity was there… Link was extremely ticklish under his arms. Rhett just went for it. Link’s entire body tensed up and he immediately began laughing hysterically, twisting his torso as much as he could to avoid Rhett’s fingers. Rhett stopped and let Link catch his breath, still giggling slightly.

“S…Sir…” Link gasped for air.

“Couldn’t help it,” Rhett admitted, laughing at himself.

He then stepped over to the filing cabinet again, removing the paddle he had brought from home. He walked over to Link, massaging his right ass cheek with his right hand.

“You ready for a sting?” he hissed quietly into Link’s ear.

Link nodded enthusiastically.

“Speak!” Rhett barked.

“Y—Yes, Master!”

Rhett removed his hand and replaced it with their paddle, rubbing it firmly against the supple flesh. “Are you sure?” Rhett whispered, his beard tickling Link’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Yes, Master. I would like a spanking. Please, Master,” he breathed, begging for Rhett to hit him with the paddle again and again.

Rhett removed the paddle from Link’s ass, but waited to hit the restrained man with it. He wanted to build up the anticipation. Link was breathing heavily, shifting his hips, desperately waiting for the sting of the leather against his exposed flesh.

Rhett decided he’d waited long enough, slapping the instrument against Link’s ass. Link thrust himself forward, the bell of his collar jingling as he inhaled through his teeth with a hiss. “Oh, Master,” Link groaned as he exhaled shakily. “Again, please, Master… Please.”

Link’s breathing coupled with his begging was enough to send a tingling sensation straight to Rhett’s groin. He complied with his sub’s begging, landing the paddle on the opposite cheek. Link clenched his fists, holding onto the rope tightly, and curled his toes, a hiss coming from his mouth once again. The couple repeated this until Link’s ass was too sensitive to continue. Link was panting, sweaty, and Rhett knew he needed to let him take a break. He returned the paddle to the filing cabinet before stepping up behind Link and wrapping his arms around the man tightly, kissing the nape of his neck. Link groaned and leaned into the other man, craving the touch of his skin.

Rhett licked the palm of his hand before grasping Link’s member tightly. Link’s legs buckled at the sensation, but the ropes attached to his arms kept him from sinking too low.

“Fuuuuck,” he moaned, his voice shuddering.

Rhett stroked him slowly, muttering into his ear. “You’re beautiful, Link, you know that?”

“Master, I…”

“Shhhhh…” Rhett released Link and walked out of the room.

He was sure Link was confused and dying for his hand to return, and it would. But Rhett was heading to the kitchen to grab some ice. He took a couple of cubes and placed them into a small dish before returning to the set.

“Master, where—“

“Just hold on, baby,” Rhett assured.

He returned to his previous position, but this time, he had a cube of ice in his palm. It took great care to be able to stroke Link’s member while keeping the ice in place, but Rhett managed. As soon as the cold, dripping wet ice hit Link’s warm, sensitive skin, he gasped, a slight whine escaping along with his breath.

“OH!” he yelped.

“How does that feel, baby?” Rhett asked.

“S—so cold! But… But I like it, Master. Oh, gosh…”

Rhett kissed Link’s neck again before taking the second cube of ice. Still stroking Link with his right hand, he used his left hand to run the ice across Link’s chest, taking extra time around his nipples. It was then that Link began thrusting into Rhett’s fist—he was starting to lose control of himself.

Rhett chuckled. “Oh, you _really_ like _that_ , don’t you?”

“Y—yes, Master. I do… I… Oh… Sir…” Link’s breath was getting erratic, moans mixing in with his words.

“I think that’s enough of that, then…” Rhett took both hands away from Link’s body, placing what was left of the melting ice back into the dish that held them.

“Nooooo,” Link groaned, his head lolling back.

“’No!?’ Excuse me?” Rhett barked.

“Gosh, sorry, Master. I’m… I didn’t mean—“

Rhett stepped around to Link’s front, slapping his face. Link gasped loudly. Rhett gripped him by the throat suddenly, getting close. “Don’t say ‘no’ to me in that context again.”

“Yes, Master. I… I’m sorry, Master.”

Rhett released his grip and stepped back. “I know you are. Do not do it again, baby.”

“I won’t, Master. I won’t.”

Rhett untied the rope from Link’s wrists, allowing him to relax a bit as he moved the pile of clothing away from the desk. He lifted Link up, knowing that he’d have trouble making it to the desk with the blindfold over his eyes and the spreader bar between his ankles. He placed him right where he wanted him, gently pressing a hand on his back, wordlessly letting him know he wanted him bent over. Link obliged. Rhett found a box, helping Link to get it under his feet. This allowed Rhett easier access to his sub’s ass. Rhett used the same rope to tie Link’s wrists again, this time attaching them to the two far legs of the desk.

By now, Rhett’s groin was aching within the confines of his jeans. He retrieved the lube from the filing cabinet before unbuckling his belt, dropping his pants around his ankles. He placed a small amount of the lubricant into his right hand, making sure to coat his fingers thoroughly. Rhett used one hand to gently spread Link’s ass, being careful to avoid any of the sore red spots. With his middle finger, he began rubbing Link’s opening. The smaller man let out a soft groan, rising on to his tiptoes in an attempt to add pressure to the touch.

Rhett continued to tease Link in this manner for a short amount of time before slipping the finger into him. He was met by surprisingly little resistance, so he slipped his index finger in as well.

“Please, Sir,” Link whined, rocking his hips into Rhett’s fingers, “I want you inside of me…”

Rhett could feel his own groin begging for Link’s ass as well. He didn’t want to wait any longer. He emptied the last bit of lube into his hand, throwing away the bottle. He stroked his own member, readying himself. Rhett placed one hand on the small of Link’s back and used the other to guide himself into the other man. As he slipped inside, both men groaned, shuddering voices and jingling collar dancing together in the otherwise silent studio. Rhett slowly drew himself back out, before slamming right back into Link once more.

“You feel so good, baby,” Rhett muttered fervently, already feeling himself drawing near to the edge.

“You feel better, Sir,” Link moaned. “Oh, please, Sir. Please…fuck me…”

Rhett gripped Link’s hips tightly, his thrusts slow at first. Link’s desperate voice kept begging, “Faster, please, Sir. Faster,” and Rhett couldn’t say no. His speed increased to the point where his thighs were slapping loudly against Link’s still raw ass cheeks, causing him to cry out in a tornado of pain and pleasure. The bell of Link’s collar was ringing out loudly. Beads of sweat were forming on both men as their breathing became more and more erratic.

“Sir, please, Sir…” Link kept uttering.

Rhett could feel the all too familiar ball of warmth forming in his lower abdomen—he was almost to the edge. He slammed into his helpless sub a few more times before he was there. He buried himself as deep as he could go, holding himself there, his forehead resting against Link’s back. All of his muscles tensed at once, his thighs spasming, struggling to bear the man’s weight. He released himself into Link, a loud groan echoing through the building. He stayed there, panting, for what felt like an eternity.

When he gained control of himself, Rhett stepped back. He untied all of Link’s restraints, including the spreader bar. Link didn’t say anything—just watched. Rhett turned him around and directed him to sit on the desk that he’d just been bent over. Rhett wrapped one hand around the back of Link’s neck, and gripped his member with the other. He pressed his forehead against Link’s, forcing the smaller man to make eye contact. Rhett held the gaze, stroking Link’s cock faster and faster, flicking his wrist when he got to the tip. The desperation in Link’s eyes were like a drug to Rhett. Rhett needed Link’s release just as much as Link did. Rhett knew the smaller man was close. His whole body was trembling—his legs wrapped around Rhett’s thighs.

“Oh, Sir… S…Sir… I’m… I…” Link could barely get a single word out, as he was gasping for air. His eyes were pleading with Rhett—pleading for him not to stop.

“Let go, baby. Let go…” Rhett encouraged.

This was enough to send Link’s orgasm crashing down upon him. The flood of pleasure caused Link’s eyes to roll back. Rhett looked down, watching his cum spill over his fingers and down his wrist. He gripped Link’s member tightly, squeezing as much out as possible. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett, burying his face in Rhett’s neck.

“Sir,” he breathed, trying to catch his breath. “Sir, I… Oh, gosh… Thank you…”

Rhett lifted Link’s head and kissed him softly on the mouth. Link was still too lost in his pleasure to reciprocate. Leaving the smaller man sitting on the desk, Rhett went to grab a towel from the bathroom and a bathrobe from their costume closet. When he returned, Link had put on his glasses and was standing in the center of the room.

Rhett handed him the bathrobe, which he gratefully accepted. Rhett cleaned up their mess quickly before pulling Link into a tight embrace. “I love you so much, Link…”

“I love you more, Sir.”

Rhett brushed Link’s damp, sweaty hair out of his face. “I know part of aftercare for us is tea, but there isn’t any here. I’ll make you a huge cup when we get home.”

Link nodded, smiling softly. “Aftercare can wait for 15 minutes.”

“I think I may have gone a little too far with the spanking…” Rhett admitted. He was slightly worried about Link having to sit at work all day tomorrow. “I guess I probably should’ve waited to do that at a time that we didn’t have work the next day…”

“I’ll be fine, Rhett. I’ve had worse,” he winked.

“I’ll give your bum a nice aloe vera massage while you drink your tea, how’s that?”

Link nodded enthusiastically. “Sounds wonderful, Sir. Thank you.”

The couple kissed passionately before Rhett released his sub and began putting away all the props he used. He gathered the things he’d brought from home before locking up the studio and joining Link in the car. Rhett reached out for Link’s hand and held it the whole way home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for the wait!!! I think the next part will be the last, so I'm gonna go ahead and update this again before moving on to my other two fics! I'm really excited to finish this up! 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading :)

The next day, walking onto the set, Link couldn’t help but blush furiously. Standing there, surrounded by the crew, just hours after being taken by Rhett in that very spot--it was completely overwhelming. He sat down in his chair next to Rhett and they shared a knowing look. Rhett wasn’t flustered—he was extremely proud of himself. A mischievous twinkle in his eye only made Link blush harder, which he didn’t think was even possible. Rhett chuckled and squeezed Link’s bicep. 

Leaning over, Rhett’s beard brushing against Link’s ear and sending a shiver down his spine, he whispered, teasing, “What’s wrong?” He winked and sat straight up, facing forward. 

Link ran a hand awkwardly through his hair, trying to keep himself under control while surrounded by cameras and the crew, who apparently had no idea what he was going through. Link took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves before using his laptop to pull up the necessary files for the two list episodes they were about to film. He got through filming with relative ease, although he had no idea how. His mind was reeling with images from the night before. Every time he looked down at the desk, all he could think about was his own body bent over the piece of furniture, nude, getting fucked by the man sitting next to him. 

Rhett was fully aware of what Link was going through and found it incredibly amusing. A couple of times, when Link made eye contact with him, Rhett would gently rub his palms across the surface of the desk, temporarily making Link more flustered than he already was. 

They got through filming relatively quickly that day, and Link left the set with just  a simple “Good job, guys,” thanking everyone for their work. 

“Where’d he run off to?” Jen asked.

Alex joked, “Probably had to take a dump.” Only a couple people laughed. 

Rhett, not worried about Link in the slightest, wandered around the studio until he found the cards they were using for their upcoming “Blind Sculpture Challenge” episode. He wanted to try to get a head start on sculpting. He laughed to himself. Link would definitely accuse him of cheating. After messing around with the clay for a short time, Stevie wandered in. 

“Hey, is Link okay?” she asked. 

“Oh yeah. He’s fine.” 

The look Stevie gave him made it obvious that they weren’t doing a great job of hiding their emotions. “You guys stayed late last night, didn’t you?” 

Rhett tugged at his beard. “That’s none of your business,” he said, only half joking.

“You’re right, it’s not. I just hoped you cleaned up afterwards.” 

“Always.” 

The two laughed. Stevie started to leave, but Rhett stopped her. 

“We weren’t too…flirty on screen were we?” 

Stevie thought for a moment before responding. “To us, it was pretty obvious that you were flirting, yeah. But to people who don’t know about your relationship, it probably didn’t look like much.”

Rhett sighed. “Alright.”

“Like I’ve been saying,” Stevie reminded her boss, “you need to be careful about keeping… _ that  _ part of your life away from work.”

“I know, I know. We are. Trying, that is,” Rhett chuckled. Stevie smiled and left, heading back to her desk. 

Rhett decided to go find Link…maybe tease him a bit further. When he entered their office, Link sat straight up on the couch, surprised. He relaxed a bit when he saw that it was only Rhett. 

“Hey,” Link panted.

As Rhett approached, he could see a bulge in Link’s crotch. “Were you…?”

“I had to. I was dying. Picturing last night—“ Link stopped when Rhett slowly walked closer and closer until their noses were nearly touching. 

“Did you forget about one of our rules?” Rhett was in total dom mode now. 

“I… Uh…” Link breathed hard, looking everywhere but into Rhett’s stare. 

“You’re only allowed to touch yourself with my permission, remember?” 

“Y…Yes, Sir. I… I’m sorry, I…” 

“Now, should I let it go since this is the first time, or should I punish you?” Rhett ran a hand through Link’s raven hair, gripping it and yanking his head back. Link winced. 

Link didn’t need to say anything more. Just from his body language, Rhett knew something was wrong. The dom character Rhett portrayed crumbled, disappearing almost instantly. He let go and took a small step back, dropping his hand to Link’s shoulder. “Okay. The contract is officially on hold.” Rhett had had enough. He needed to have a talk with Link as equals, and to him, it seemed like the contract made Link think that couldn’t happen. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

Link shook his head, looking to his feet. “N…nothing.” 

Rhett’s blood ran cold. He knew that something was wrong. He’d known for a while. Was it him? Was he being too harsh? He sighed. No. He wasn’t being harsh at all. He’d been a hell of a lot harsher with Link before, and he had been fine. “Link, something is clearly not right. Please, you know you can trust me with anything…”

Link swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and looked up, finally making eye contact. Rhett could see it. He could see the pain behind Link’s gaze. It was there. But Link kept denying it. “I’m just tired. That’s all.”

Rhett didn’t know what to say. He knew he couldn’t force Link to tell him anything, but…he needed to know. “Link,” he started carefully, “I… I know I can’t force you to tell me anything, but… I need to know if I’m—“

Link gasped. “No, no, no! Rhett, you’re not… You’re not doing anything wrong! You’re perfect. I… I love you with all my heart and I’d never want anything between us to change.”

“Then what’s wrong!?” Rhett begged.

Link was silent for a long time. The only noise in the room was the whirring of the air conditioner. After a moment, a small smile graced Link’s face. The hurt in his eyes was suddenly gone. Or, at least skillfully hidden. Rhett wasn’t sure which one. “I’m okay, Rhett. Really. You’d be the first to know if I wasn’t.”

Rhett sighed, giving up. “Okay, Link. I believe you.”

“Contract back on?”

Now it was Rhett’s turn to smile. “If you want it to be,” he said softly.

“I do, Master,” Link teased, winking. 

Rhett couldn’t help but chuckle. Link was so fucking cute. Those eyes batting up at him… His hands clasped behind his back as he swayed back and forth. If it weren’t for the fact that he was still uncomfortable from their brief conversation, he’d be getting ridiculously turned on. So instead of playing along with Link’s flirting, he laughed and said, “We should get back to work, babe.”

“You’re right,” Link agreed, heading to his seat behind his laptop.

Rhett sat in his own. “Was your orgasm at least a good one?”

“I was thinking of you, of course it was,” Link said, matter-of-factly. 

Rhett’s eyebrows shot up in the air as he snickered. “You’re damn right!” 

The rest of the day went fine. Work went by quickly, and Link seemed like he’d snapped out of whatever was going on that morning. That night, Rhett was cooking spaghetti as Link kneeled on the tiled floor of the kitchen in nothing but a pair of red lace panties and his kitty collar.

“Master?” he spoke up after a long while of silence between the two. 

“What is it, baby?”

Link’s hand trailed up and down Rhett’s leg, teasing. Goosebumps formed almost immediately, and Rhett gulped, trying to ignore the sensation growing in his groin and instead, focus on stirring the noodles in front of him. 

“Do you remember that club we used to go to all the time?” Link’s voice was low...sultry. His breath danced across Rhett’s skin as he spoke. 

“Threshold?”

“Mmmhmmm…” Link’s hand began to travel up into Rhett’s shorts.

“Gosh,” Rhett moaned, stepping to the side and brushing Link off of him with a small laugh. “You gotta stop that, baby. You’re gonna make me ruin dinner.”

“I’m sorry, Master.” Link immediately stopped what he was doing. 

Rhett glanced down and was met by those gorgeous, bright blue eyes staring back up at him. “Go sit at the table. The food’s pretty much done.”

“Yes, Sir.” Link stood and sauntered out of the kitchen. 

Rhett rolled his eyes and laughed quietly to himself. Link was clearly trying to get him to lose control—maybe even to take him right there on the floor—something that had definitely happened a few times in the past. It wasn’t about to happen now, however. Link’s comment about the club got Rhett thinking. His mind was racing with memories from years ago. They’d been members of the club for nearly seven years. They hadn’t gone to any events in almost five, but they’d kept up with paying their dues just in case they felt the urge to attend a members’ only event. They’d been more than happy messing around in the privacy of their own home…just the two of them, their surroundings nothing but a silent, dark house…away from prying, possibly judgmental eyes. After seeing how Link acted in front of the cameras on set the night before, however, Rhett was curious to see how things may have changed. Before, Link was shy and almost withdrawn when they were playing in front of other people. He was nowhere near as feisty as he was at home. Now that they were so used to being in front of cameras for GMM, maybe things would be different. Link clearly seemed to think so. The more Rhett thought about it, the more excited he got. 

Joining Link at the table, he placed two plates of spaghetti and garlic bread on the table. After he’d spilled his meal on Link a couple more times, they’d changed the rule about Link eating on the floor. 

“So, you want to go back to Threshold?” Rhett asked, sipping on a glass of merlot. 

“If you’d be open to it, Sir, I’d love to…”  Link trailed off, looking to Rhett expectantly. 

“I think it could be a great time.”

Link grinned and looked down at his plate, clearly happy with Rhett’s reply. 

“What would you be interested in doing there?” Rhett asked for some clarification.

“Hmm…” Link thought for a moment before responding, “I don’t think I’d mind. Whatever you think would be fun, Master.”

It was Rhett’s turn to take a moment to think to himself. He ran through everything they did at the club—events, private parties, everything. “I suppose we could just drop by and play around for the crowd. Put on a show.”

Link blushed, biting his lip. “Exclusive Rhett and Link content…” he muttered.

Rhett chuckled, but stopped as soon as another thought crossed his mind. Hesitantly, he asked his sub, “Would it be okay if I invited a couple more guys into the scene?”

“Um…” Link seemed confused.

“I’m already planning out a scenario in my head,” Rhett grinned.

Link giggled, knowingly. “Of course you are, Sir. You can invite whoever you want in.”

After a few more bites of spaghetti each, Rhett spoke again. In a gruff, husky tone, he said, “I think it’d be really hot if you had no idea what they looked like. Complete, total strangers…” Link glanced down, past the table, and Rhett knew exactly what was going on. “You liked the sound of that, didn’t you, baby?”

“Yes, Sir,” Link breathed, wiggling in his seat. 

Rhett laughed again. “Calm down for now, baby. Your dinner’s gonna get cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to mythicalemily for proofreading this for me! big help ♥


	15. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING/SPOILER:  
> \--description of past abuse

Rhett was lying on his back, sprawled out on the couch with his iPhone up to his face. Link was on the floor reading a book. “Hey, get up for a second,” Rhett said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them hours ago.

“What? Why?” Link wondered, standing.

Rhett stood as well. He held his phone out and leaned in. He was taking a selfie for his Grindr profile.

“What’s this for?” Link asked, immediately recognizing the app’s color palette.

It had been about a week since the couple’s initial conversation about returning to the club, and the subject hadn’t been brought up since. “I’m gonna find us a couple guys to join us at the club!” he enthused.

Rhett’s excitement made Link laugh heartily. “I wish you luck, Sir.”

Rhett winked and returned to his place on the couch, and Link returned to his book. Rhett set up his account and began searching through nearby guys. He found himself spending most of his time admiring guys who looked similar to Link, but he was trying to stop himself. He wanted to take Link’s preferences into consideration as well. That’s when he saw him: Andy.

Andy looked to be about their age. He had dirty blond hair in the exact style of Link’s and a short, neatly trimmed beard. He was wearing a shirt in his profile picture, but it was very clear that the man was muscular. Rhett instantly knew that he’d be perfect. He double-tapped the photo and sent the man a simple “hey there,” accompanied by a wink.

Rhett continued to scroll through more faces, finding a few who he’d enjoy messing around with. He was just about to send a message to a younger, extremely muscular guy named Nate, whose hair looked exactly like Link’s pre-haircut, when Andy responded. Rhett favorited Nate’s profile before reading Andy’s response.

“Hey yourself, sexy… May I ask which lovely face I’m speaking to?”

“The taller one,” Rhett typed back.

Andy’s response was immediate. “Oh goodie. I’d be happy with either of you, tho.”

Rhett grinned. “Good to know,” he typed. “My partner and I were looking for a bit of fun.”

“Is that so?” Andy teased. Rhett was trying to come up with a response when Andy sent a second message. “I see you’re in the BDSM scene…”

“We’re looking for a couple of guys to do a scene with us at a club. Thought you’d be perfect.”

“I am totally down.”

“You don’t want to know whether you’d be dom or sub?”

“Don’t care. As long as I get to be with you two fellas.” Another winky emoticon.

Rhett turned to look at Link. “Hey, bo. I found one!”

Link perked up. “What’s his name, Sir!?”

“I’m not telling you!” Rhett laughed. “But you’ll like him.”

Link smiled. “Well, thank you for taking me into consideration, Sir…”

“Always.”

Rhett’s phone buzzed. He was surprised to see that Nate messaged him first. Grinning, he read it.

“Hey sexy… That goes for both of you. Wanna meet up?”

“Right back at ya, sexy,” Rhett replied. “We’re lookin for a couple guys to join us at Threshold. You know the place?”

“Hell yeah I’m a regular.”

Rhett breathed a sigh of relief. He messaged both Nate and Andy back and forth, detailing his plans for the scene. They both were completely on board with everything, and Rhett couldn’t be more excited. He knew Link would be incredibly attracted to the guys he found, and they seemed really nice, too. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he thought, if everything went well, they could make this a regular thing.

Friday night came fast. The anticipation and excitement were overwhelming both Rhett and Link. Rhett was excited to finally put his plan into action, and Link was eagerly looking forward to meeting the sexy guys that Rhett was so excited to present to him. It’d been so long since the couple had attended a party, and they were more than ready to get back to it. The couple was a sight to behold. Rhett was an absolute giant, wearing tight, black leather pants and black Doc Martens. His chest was covered with a plain black t-shirt. Link, on the other hand, had on black leather booty shorts and the black fishnet tank top he’d worn a couple of times for GMM. His kitty collar jingled away as they walked hand in hand into the club. The cool, crisp air of the Los Angeles night disappeared, and the couple was hit with a wall of hot air as they stepped into the lobby of the club. With his free hand, Link removed his glasses to wipe the steam off of the lenses.

Rhett could tell just how anxious Link was based on the sweat forming on his hand tightly gripping his own. He was about to say something comforting and slightly flirty to calm Link’s nerves, but before he could, a woman that he immediately recognized as the owner approached them.

“Boys!” she exclaimed, her expression one of pure joy. “It’s been so long! Where have you been?”

“We’ve mostly just been working and…playing in private,” Rhett chuckled, pulling Link closer to him.

“I’ll be honest, I was a little worried that you’d broken up!”

“Never,” Rhett promised, both to the woman before him and to Link.

“So, what brings you back after all this time?”

Rhett wiped his own sweaty palm against his leather pants. “We were hoping to perform a scene with a couple of acquaintances…”

“In your regular room?”

“Of course,” Rhett joked.

The owner checked the sign-up sheet on the front desk. “You’re lucky, it’s free right now! We’re really busy tonight, so I’m kind of surprised! The safeword is the same as it’s always been.”

“Red?” Link asked quietly, the first time he’d spoken since walking in.

The owner smiled. “Exactly. But knowing your sweet man here, you won’t need it.”

Link smiled, looking up at Rhett. She was right.

The couple filled out the necessary paperwork before heading into the main area of the club. The building was filled with both men and women, all less than fully clothed. Some were tied up and nude, while others in their underwear. Some were wielding whips, floggers, or some other piece of equipment, and others just standing and watching the events unfold. Still hand in hand, Rhett and Link wound their way through the crowd, heading to the area in the corner of the club that used to be their favorite.

Rhett stopped at the throne at the side of the play area, leaning against it. Link continued walking, stopping at the Saint Andrew’s Cross that he was about to be tied to.

“Ready?” Rhett asked, his voice low.

Link turned towards the enormous mirror on the wall, making eye contact with Rhett in the reflection. Letting out a long, shaky breath, he responded, “Yeah. I’m ready.” A grin slowly appeared on his face. He turned around and sauntered towards Rhett, laying his hands on his chest. “I’m ready, Sir.”

“That’s what I like to hear, baby.”

Rhett tugged at the hem of Link’s fishnet tank, signaling for him to remove it. He did. Rhett then retrieved the wrist and ankle restraints left in the corner and carefully placed them on Link. He grasped Link’s hips and began leaving small kisses along his neck and jawline. Link moaned softly, running fingers through Rhett’s hair. Rhett could already feel eyes watching them. He flicked his gaze to the mirror, and sure enough, there was a group of four—two men and two women—standing and watching. He took a step away from Link and took a deep breath, mentally going into Dom-mode for the audience.

“Turn around,” he growled, lightly shoving Link towards the cross.

Link turned his back to the cross and held out his arms, waiting for Rhett to attach him. It only took him a moment. Rhett found a blindfold next to where the restraints were sitting, and switched it with Link’s glasses, which he placed on a table against the wall.

So the people watching wouldn’t hear, Rhett whispered, “I’ll be right back, baby. I’m gonna go see if our guests are here.” Link nodded in response.

Rhett walked quickly to the front room. Sure enough, both Andy and Nate were filling out paperwork. They were wearing matching outfits: black tees, black leather shorts similar to Link’s, and black leather boots. Nate noticed Rhett and nudged Andy, pointing to where he was standing. The two men waved.

“I’ve got Charlie on the Saint Andrew’s Cross. Come on back whenever you’re ready.” In order to minimize the risk of somebody associating them with their YouTube personalities, while at the club, Rhett went by James, and Link as Charlie.

“Sounds good!” Andy shot Rhett two thumbs up.

Rhett ran back to Link, not comfortable with leaving him tied up for too long, completely helpless, in a club full of strangers. Luckily, everyone had obeyed the rules and stayed away. He whispered to Link again. “I’m back, baby.”

“Hello, Sir,” Link said, clearly projecting his voice so others could hear. He began rolling his hips, teasing.

“You want me to touch you?” Rhett growled.

“Yes, Sir. I do.”

Rhett trailed his fingertips along Link’s abdomen, leaving a trail of goosebumps along the way. He could hear Andy and Nate approaching, their boots loud against the floor compared to the quiet chatter that filled the club. “Our guests are here…”

Rhett moved the throne so that it was facing the cross and sat down, crossing his legs. “You two,” Rhett ordered. “Make him feel good.”

Andy and Nate casually walked over to Link. Andy took the right side and Nate took the left. They began running their hands all over Link’s body, avoiding his crotch. That didn’t matter. Link gasped, his head rolling back.

Andy took it upon himself to begin lapping at Link’s right nipple. Rhett watched as Link’s toes curled and his fists clenched. Seeing another man—or two—make Link fall into that sense of pure ecstasy was a huge turn on for Rhett. He couldn’t explain why. As he sat in the throne, he palmed the growing bulge in his own pants.

“Please, Sir,” Link begged. “Please, I…”

“What do you want?” Rhett barked.

“I… I…” Link thrust his hips forward. “My… My shorts are so tight,” he panted.

Rhett called out to Nate, referring to him by the codename he used while at the club. “Otter, unzip Charlie’s shorts.”

Nate followed his instructions. He undid Link’s shorts, pulling them down as far as they could go with Link’s legs spread apart, which was not very far. Link wasn’t wearing any underwear, so his erection sprung up, resting against his abdomen. Rhett could feel himself beginning to blush. Link looked so gorgeous standing there, exposed and helpless, while two beautiful men explored his body.

Nate turned to look at Rhett, wordlessly asking if he should attend to Link’s erection. Rhett replied with a simple nod. While Andy was still paying special attention to Link’s nipples, Nate went to work on Link’s cock with his mouth. Rhett watched as the man, who could effectively portray Link in a biopic, began trailing his tongue along Link’s cock. He then took the entire length in his mouth, expertly pressing his nose against Link’s skin. Link moaned loudly. At the noise, people who had been standing further away began flocking to the edge of the play area to watch what was going on. Rhett smiled. He knew this would be a hit.

Andy left Link’s nipples and slammed his mouth against Link’s. Link couldn’t help but deepen the kiss, overwhelmed with the sensation of four hands on his body. As soon as Andy broke away for air, Link began trying to speak.

Out of breath, he stammered, “Sir, I… I…”

“Speak up!” Rhett demanded.

“Sir, I want… I want to see… I want to look into your eyes, Sir…”

Rhett had planned on waiting to remove Link’s blindfold until after the flogging and spanking, but he couldn’t say no to the request. He stood and as Andy returned his attention to Link’s stiff, red nipples, he removed the blindfold. Rhett watched as Link’s eyes adjusted, taking in his surroundings. He started to smile, but when he looked down, his face fell.

“N…No,” he muttered, under his breath. He lurched backwards, trying to distance himself from the three men in front of him. Rhett was confused, unsure of what was happening. Andy stood up straight so that he was face to face with Link. “NO!” Link shrieked, his voice ringing out through the entire club. “RED! RED! NO!”

Everyone in the club heard the panicked screaming of the safeword. All activity immediately stopped and everyone turned towards the scene. Rhett shoved both Nate and Andy out of the way, frantically trying to undo the restraints and button up Link’s shorts at the same time. He had no idea what had just happened, but Link was suddenly a mess. Tears were streaming down his face, his entire body was trembling, and the look in his eyes was one of pure terror. He was gasping for air, seemingly unable to catch his breath. Rhett had never witnessed anyone having a panic attack before, but he was sure that Link was experiencing one. The Dungeon Master rushed over to help Rhett with the restraints. As soon as Link was free, his legs wobbled, and he fell to the ground. The Dungeon Master didn’t understand the nature of Rhett and Link’s relationship, so when the massive dom moved to grab the sub who was clearly having a panic attack, they shoved him away. 

“What are you doing!?” Rhett grumbled at the young man. 

Without Rhett there, Link’s panic attack worsened. His eyes were darting around, looking from person to person, everyone staring down at him. With his hands on his chest, he began muttering, “I… I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe.” Link’s voice cracked as he spoke. He began grabbing for Rhett, and when the Dungeon Master saw this, he apologized profusely. 

Rhett wasn’t angry, not really. He understood why the DM pushed him away. Rhett shoved his way past the him and kneeled on the concrete floor next to Link. He leaned in to hug him, when Link practically attacked. He flung himself against Rhett, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck. The Dungeon Master began asking people to leave the play area to give Link some space. 

“Rhett, I… I…”

“Shhh, it’s okay, Link,” Rhett whispered, rubbing circles against Link’s bare back. “It’s okay. You’re safe. I’m here. Take some deep breaths, baby.”

“I… I can’t. I can’t. I… I wanna go. I gotta… I…” Link grasped onto Rhett’s shirt, holding on for dear life. 

“We can go home, baby. Let’s go. Come on. Stand up.” Rhett tried to get Link to let go for a moment so they could stand up, but he wouldn’t. “Link, we gotta stand up.”

Still trembling violently, Link shook his head. He was trying to wipe away tears, but the tears kept falling. “I… I…” 

“Okay, okay,” Rhett reassured. Rhett managed to stand and despite his back issues, lifted Link along with him; he was supporting all of Link’s weight. He scooped the smaller man up into his arms and began struggling to walk to the door. Rhett was having trouble breathing now because of Link’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Rhett asked the Dungeon Master to grab Link’s glasses and shirt. They did and proceeded to walk with the couple, creating a path in the crowd for Rhett. 

They finally made it to the car. The Dungeon Master opened the passenger side door so Rhett could place Link in the seat. Link was clearly starting to calm down already. Maybe it was the fresh air or the absence of the crowd. Rhett had no idea. 

“Baby, I gotta run back inside to sign out. Are you okay?” Rhett asked, gently placing a hand on Link’s thigh. 

Link stared straight ahead, unresponsive. 

“Link?” Rhett placed his hand on Link’s cheek, turning Link’s head towards his own. Link’s gaze met Rhett’s. “Link, I need to run back inside for a second. I’ll be right back, okay?”

Link gulped, but nodded. 

Rhett kissed his forehead and closed the car door. He took Link’s belongings from the Dungeon Master, thanking him profusely for helping them. They both headed back inside. Rhett walked up to the front desk, where he met the owner again.

Her eyes were wide. “What happened? Is everything alright?”

Rhett took a pen from the cup on the desk to sign out. “I have no idea,” Rhett confessed. “I really don’t.”

“I’ve never heard anyone scream the safeword like that.” She shook her head, remembering the sound. 

Rhett nodded, unsure of what to say. 

“I hope he’s okay.”

“I hope so too,” Rhett sighed. He thanked the owner, placed the pen back into the cup, and returned to the car. 

When he entered the driver’s side, he looked over to Link, who was still staring off into the distance, clearly lost in his own head. Rhett started the car and began driving home. 

Stopped at a stoplight, Link finally broke the silence. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Link, don’t say that. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Yes, I do. You were so excited for tonight, and I ruined it.”

“Link, you did not ruin it. You were uncomfortable, and you spoke up. You did what you needed to do, and I’m proud of you for that.”

Link mumbled something under his breath, but Rhett couldn’t make out the words. 

“Link, please don’t feel guilty. I’m not upset. I’m just… I’m worried about you.”

Link didn’t respond. Rhett wanted to press him for answers, but he heard Link’s breathing change. Rhett glanced over to him and saw his mouth hanging open. He was snoring softly. He had fallen asleep. Rhett sighed. He was so worried about Link that he felt like crying. He had been worried before, but just kept suppressing the feeling. He knew something wasn’t right with Link, but he trusted him when he said he was fine. Now, he regretted that. 

When he pulled the car into the driveway, he quietly got out and unlocked the front door before returning to the vehicle. He gently picked Link up, trying his best not to wake him. He carried him into the house and straight to the bedroom, where he laid him down. Rhett decided to sleep on the couch so he wouldn’t disturb Link. 

Rhett was brought out of his slumber at some point in the very early morning. He wasn’t sure what had woken him, since everything was quiet. He looked at the clock on his phone. It was two a.m. He was about to roll over and fall asleep again when he heard Link’s voice from the bedroom.

“Rhett?” Link’s voice was shaky. He sounded scared, maybe even like he’d been crying again. 

Rhett hopped up and jogged to the bedroom, wincing at the soreness of his back. He carefully opened the door, only to find Link sitting up in bed, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Rhett asked him, his voice barely louder than a whisper. 

“I… I woke up and you weren’t here. I was just kinda scared.”

“I’m sorry. You fell asleep in the car and I didn’t want to bother you too much.” 

Rhett climbed into bed next to Link and laid down, much more comfortable now that he was on a real mattress. Link held onto him tightly, resting his head on Rhett’s chest. 

“Link?” Rhett asked after a moment.

“Hm?” 

“I’ve been worried about you for a while now, and…”

Link interrupted Rhett. “I know. I’m… I’m really sorry.”

“What’s been going on?”

“I’ll tell you in the morning.”

“Promise?” Rhett asked.

“Yeah. I promise.”

Rhett fell asleep almost immediately after hearing Link’s assuring words. 

The next morning, he woke up to an empty bed. Rhett sat up and stretched. He clambered out of bed and down the hall, his muscles still stiff from sleeping. As he entered the living room, he saw Link sitting on the couch. He heard sniffling. He couldn’t see his face, but he hoped that he wasn’t crying. 

“Good morning, Link,” Rhett muttered as he walked to the front of the couch. When he sat down and finally saw Link’s face, he saw that he  _ was _ crying. “Are you okay?” he asked, his voice giving away the fact that he was worried. 

Link nodded with a gulp. “Yeah… I’m just… I’m nervous.”

“I understand,” Rhett assured. “Do you want to eat breakfast before we talk?”

“No,” Link said with a deep sigh. “No, I don’t. I just want to get this over with.”

“Um, alright…” Rhett was absolutely terrified to hear what Link had to say. He had no clue as to what Link had been keeping from him--the possibilities were endless. Rhett thought it’d be impossible for Link to keep any secrets from him, but now that he’d learned that that wasn’t true, he had no idea what to think. 

Link closed his eyes, silently trying to figure out how and where to start. 

“Well,” he began, his voice shaky. “It, um… Well, in college--” 

Rhett interrupted Link. “College!? Link, that was, what, almost 20 years ago! You’ve been holding this back that long?”

Link opened his eyes and looked up at Rhett. He merely shrugged. “Yeah…”

Rhett shook his head. “Gosh, I’m sorry. Just… I’m listening.” 

Link started over. “In college, I started to figure out that I was into the whole BDSM thing. And, well… I was also starting to realize that I was into dudes...more specifically you… Having to deal with coming to terms with both of those things was so fucking hard. But you know that. You went through the same thing.”

Rhett nodded, listening intently. 

“So, um… Junior year, I found someone. A guy. We started hanging out a lot after class, and eventually started dating.”

Rhett’s jaw dropped. “You dated a guy in college? How did I not know about this?”

“I was extra careful about hiding it,” Link muttered. “I thought that you and my family would hate me for it if you found out. I guess I was right about half of it…” His voice trailed off. The two men sat in a heavy, sad silence for a few moments before Link continued his story. “I guess, well, I don’t remember how the conversation came up, but we figured out that we were both into the dom/sub thing.” Link licked his lips, staring off into nothingness. He gulped hard. “I… I’m gonna throw up…” He glanced around quickly.

Rhett hopped up off the couch and grabbed a trash can, throwing it in front of Link, who threw up twice before lifting his head. He wiped his mouth before whispering, “Sorry,” in a scratchy voice. Rhett cleaned the trash can before returning. 

“This is bad, isn’t it?” Rhett asked, his tone serious. “Like, really bad.”

Link shrugged. “Well, things were good in the beginning. I fell for him really hard. He was all I could think about for a long time. I forgot all about my feelings for you, and it was...it was a relief. I didn’t want to mess up our friendship, so I poured all of my pent up feelings into my relationship with him.”

“You know,” Rhett said, thinking back to that time of their life, “now that I think about it, you were gone a lot that year.”

Link tugged at his shirt collar. “Yeah, well… That… That wasn’t totally how I wanted it to be…”

“What?” Rhett raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what that had meant. 

“So, I was the sub in that relationship. He was my dom. And we had a list of rules, just like we do now. My rules were pretty much exactly the same. He was more-- _ much _ more--controlling than you are. I…” Link stopped for a moment, reliving something that Rhett wasn’t sure he wanted to hear about. “His favorite way to punish me when I ‘misbehaved’ was to tie me up and leave me alone for a few hours. Kinda like what you did a few weeks ago.”

Rhett’s blood ran cold. He was suddenly terrified to hear the rest of Link’s story. Part of this was his own fault?

“Um…” Link was trying to find the right words. “Well, he’d tie me up in the closet of his apartment. Uh…” Rhett could barely hear Link’s voice. “I would be in there for hours. One time, I was in there for...gosh… I think the longest was almost 18 hours.”

Rhett’s jaw dropped. “WHAT!?” he bellowed. Now it was Rhett’s turn to start to panic. “Are you… What!?”

Link’s tears began to fall again. He squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to speak. “He’d leave food in there… But, I mean… I ended up pissing myself at some point…”

Rhett was overwhelmed by the information he was receiving. He was crying now, as well. It was his turn to feel like vomiting, but he held it back. “Jesus fucking Christ, Link… I… Why didn’t you tell anyone!?”

“I was scared, Rhett,” he choked out between sobs. “I was so scared.”

“Oh my God… Link, did me doing that--”

Link kept talking. “I broke up with him after that happened a few times, but… When you tied me up to the fireplace, it brought those memories back. I know you’d never treat me like that, but… I hadn’t thought about him in so long… And then last night...” 

“What happened last night?”

“I… When the blindfold came off… Andy was  _ right there _ …”

“ANDY!? ANDY WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND!?” Rhett leapt off of the couch. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Andy, Link’s abusive college boyfriend from back home in North Carolina, just happened to be on Grindr, now living in the same area of California that they were. And he had just happened to choose the bastard to do a scene with them. Rhett shook his head in disbelief. 

“Yeah. I haven’t seen him in years, but I recognized him immediately. I just… I couldn’t go through with--”

“Jesus, Link. You don’t need to explain yourself to me. I… I’m so fucking sorry. I… That was all my fault… I should’ve--”

“No, Rhett. Stop. You didn’t do anything wrong. I should’ve put ‘no isolation’ in my rules or something.” 

“I… I feel like I need to confront the bastard. Jesus Christ…” Rhett rubbed his eyes with his palms. 

“Please, don’t,” Link begged. “I… I just want to forget about him.”

“I won’t.” Rhett sat back down on the couch and grabbed Link, pulling him into his embrace. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Link’s neck. “I love you so fucking much, Link. I can’t believe you went through that. I’m sad that you felt the need to keep that from me, but I’m here for you now.”

Link gripped Rhett’s shirt tightly. “I know, Rhett. I know. I love you, too. I could never love anyone like I love you. I…” His voice trailed off. “I wanna kiss you, but my mouth tastes like vomit.”

Rhett chuckled. “That’s okay.”

They kissed anyway. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Their mouths moved together in perfect harmony, Link’s fingers trailing through Rhett’s hair. Rhett was the one to break the kiss. He searched Link’s eyes with his own. What he saw in them was pure relief. Link had finally gotten a massive weight off of his chest, and it felt good....great, even. 

“Thank you for being honest with me,” Rhett whispered.

“Thank you for letting me,” Link responded. 

They both smiled weak smiles, drained from the emotional toll of the latest events. 

After what felt like an eternity, Rhett spoke. “I… I just realized that we haven’t been keeping up with our contract…”

Link’s eyes widened like saucers. “Oh… Oh! Oh gosh, I… I’m sorry, Sir… I--”

“Shhh, Link. Stop it. After everything that happened, I… I’m not so sure we should keep this up. I don’t know if it’s for us.”

Link looked down at his feet and shifted his weight nervously. “Really?”

“It’s your decision, though, baby.” Rhett placed a hand on Link’s back, rubbing softly. “What do you think?”

“Honestly… I’ve missed the way your name feels on my lips.”

Rhett’s breath hitched in his throat. Those words were not what he was expecting to hear in that moment. His palms began to sweat and his heart began racing. “Oh, gosh… Wow, Link… I…”

“Let’s keep it in the bedroom.”

Rhett was still flustered by what Link had said a moment earlier. “Y...Yeah… Okay…”

Link turned and draped a leg across Rhett’s lap so he was straddling him. He wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck and looked down at him, eyes fiery with love and lust. “You’re so good to me, Rhett. I couldn’t ask for a better man. I want to make love to you. Right here, right now.”

Rhett could already feel himself getting hard. He responded awkwardly with a shaky voice, “Vomit breath and all?”

_ “Vomit breath and all.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR READING THIS, AND FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL FEEDBACK!! It means a lot to hear what you guys think of my writing, and I hope the way I ended this did the rest of the story justice. Now that it's over, I'll have more time to focus on my other two fics, which I hope you enjoy as much as this one (or more)! ♥♥  
> ~Miles
> 
> PS~~special shout out to mythicalemily for beta reading the last couple of parts!


End file.
